I'll Take My Chances
by JSPL44
Summary: Can Danielle find the courage to tell Ronnie that she's her daughter? How will Ronnie react to this shocking statement? Can the two of them build a normal relationship? Read To Find Out, Review aswell!
1. I Will

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:**The locket has not been found,Ronnie has no clue who Danielle is. No-one knows Danielle's secret apart from Stacey Slater.

"I can't believe Aunty Peg left us in charge of this place" Roxy smiled adjusting her low cut top.

" Yeah well it won't be long until they come back, you better not drink the place dry" Ronnie firmly instructed whilst flicking through a magazine.

Roxy rolled her eyes, switching the baby monitor on. She smiled hearing the small snores coming from her baby daughter.

"Can you hear that Ron" Roxy grinned waving the baby monitor in her sister's face.

Ronnie nodded, not wanting to show much interest. " Yeah she must be tired, she didn't stop crying last night".

"Right shall we open this place up then?" Roxy excitedly made her way to the doors.

Ronnie listened closely to her niece's breathing, wishing she still had her baby. Almost 20 years old she would have been, Ronnie sighed reminding herself of the painful memories. Archie, her dad was the only person she could blame for her misery and heartache, he made her give away the one precious thing that actually meant something to her.

"I reckon it will be pretty busy by lunch time" Roxy made her way back behind the bar. She took a small glass and happily helped herself to the Vodka.

Ronnie looked up rolling her eyes knowing that Peggy would notice the shortage of alcohol consumed by Roxy.

"Oh lighten up Ron!" Roxy moaned as Ronnie shook her head. Roxy knocked back the strong drink.

"How can I, ive got loads of stuff to do at the club. I have to call Jack and let him know about the party arrangements tonight" Ronnie pulled her phone from her pocket reminding herself to call him.

Roxy flicked her hair back, pulling down her top once more as a few customers strolled in. " What party, you didn't say there was a party tonight?" Roxy said looking over to Ronnie, then flashing a smile at the punters.

"Yes, we've got a birthday party at the club" Ronnie answered getting up from the bar stall. She grabbed her black coat from the bar and threw it over herself.

Roxy served the thirsty customers, turning her attention back to Ronnie. "Why don't you stay here, I need some help, you can talk to Jack later" Roxy complained, not wanting to be on her own.

"I cant Rox, anyways Phil is upstairs he will be down in a bit" Ronnie buttoned her coat up, not giving in to her little sister.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Great, so I'm stuck with Phil all day!"

Ronnie smirked running a hand through her hair before grabbing the keys to the club off the bar. " You will be fine, why don't you come by the club tonight?"

"What about Amy?" Roxy mumbled.

"Can't Phil look after her, im sure he isn't doing much tonight" Ronnie smiled leaning over to kiss her little sister's cheek.

Roxy sighed, " Yeah yeah alright, thanks for leaving me!" Roxy called as Ronnie walked towards the doors.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The stall had taken a fair amount of money this morning. The cheap knockoff clothes filled the rails, people passing by couldn't help but take a look at the knock off prices.

"I just saw Ronnie walk past" Stacey grunted whilst writing a receipt for a customer.

Danielle's head snapped back, her eyes darting around the square in hopes for a glimpse of her mother. " Where?" Danielle said walking over to Stacey.

"I just saw her, she's heading towards the club" Stacey explained walking over to the box of new leather jackets that had just been delivered. " You know your gonna have to tell her soon Dan" Stacey nagged once again.

"I know, and I will" Danielle sighed leaning against the clothes rail.

Stacey could see the frustration in her face, she knew how much she loved Ronnie even though she had no idea who she was. "Why don't we go to RnR Tonight?" Stacey suggested.

Danielle nodded, only agreeing because more than likely she knew Ronnie would be there. " Yeah, sounds good" Danielle beamed.

"I could do with a proper night out, I cant sit in with Nan and uncle Charlie again!" Stacey laughed.

Danielle knew that sooner or later she would have to tell Ronnie who she was. Surely it wouldn't be that bad, every time Danielle found the courage or the right moment it was interrupted by someone or something

" I'm gonna tell her Stace" Danielle proudly announced.

Stacey's eyes widened, she smiled whilst folding up a shirt. " Really? When, tonight?" Stacey said excitedly.

Danielle nodded, telling herself that no matter what she would tell her everything tonight. " Yep, I'm gonna tell her who I am"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Nice of you to show your face" Jack smiled shuffling the papers against the desk.

Ronnie rolled her eyes, slipping her coat off. "I had to help out with Amy this morning, Roxy was a bit hungover" Ronnie explained sitting in her leather office chair.

Jack nodded, "Yeah well I've been on the phone to some people, I got us a cheap deal with the DJ tonight" Jack said smiling proudly at himself.

Ronnie nodded switching the laptop on. " What time do you need me to be here?"

"About 7, I'll need some help setting up" Jack fiddled with his tie.

"Yeah, thats no problem" Ronnie answered back, opening the Internet page up.

Her feeling for Jack were undeniable, they had been through so much together. Ronnie almost thought they would stay together, but the events at Christmas time were enough to put Ronnie off Jack Branning for life.

"Look Ron, I know we haven't really spoken about it but I.." Jack paused as Ronnie stared at him, her eyes pierced into his. He knew she wasn't ready to speak about what happened with Roxy.

"I need to call Ian, and ask when he is bringing the food" Ronnie spoke, steering the conversation as far away from Roxy and Amy as possible.

Jack smiled, " Yeah, well I can do that if you want"

Ronnie shook her head, hating that Jack always tried to take away her independence. "No, I can do it. Why don't you ask Dawn if she can work tonight, we are gonna need an extra pair of hands" Ronnie asked placing the phone to her ear.

Jack got up from the table, tucking the chair into the desk. He grabbed his blazer from the coat peg, carefully making his way towards the door not wanting to disturb Ronnie on the phone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you gonna help me pack up or what" Stacey shrieked watching Danielle stare into space.

Danielle quickly looked around grinning. "Sorry I was just thinking about what I'm gonna say" Danielle sweetly laughed, looking at her watch. "It's abit early isn't it?" Danielle questioned.

Stacey peeled the money belt off from around her waist. "No, we ain't taken any money for an hour. Plus we need time to make you look nice" Stacey smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Danielle helped Stacey pack the stall up, wondering how Ronnie Mitchell will react to her surprising news. Danielle wanted nothing more for Ronnie to accept her with welcome arms into the Mitchell family. She had waited for months to tell her that she was her daughter, all her doubts that she would reject her faded away as the excitement and nerves took over her body.

The girls packed the stall away quickly, walking back to the Slater's house. Both in high spirits that nothing would go wrong tonight.

**First Fanfic. Please comment I would really love to hear from anyone that reads it!**


	2. Waiting

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 2**

"Do you think she likes me?" Danielle asked whilst rummaging through her clothes.

Stacey frowned, "Of course she likes you,she went with you to have the,you know.." Stacey paused not wanting to bring up the abortion,in her mind Danielle made the wrong choice.

Danielle turned to look in the mirror. "Do you think we lookalike?" she asked closely looking at her reflection.

"For godsake Dan,your doing my head in" Stacey snapped,she felt like her head was filled with Ronnie Mitchell. It was all Danielle spoke about, she was keeping in high spirits for Danielle hoping she would finally reveal the truth.

"Sorry, I guess im just nervous" she spoke quietly. "Do you think this top would look alright?" Danielle asked holding the top up in front of her friend.

Danielle was always asking for Stacey's opinion,she was like an older sister. Stacey was much more grown up than Danielle,she knew a lot more about life and the way of the world.

Stacey looked up continuing to burn the life out of her hair with the straighteners. "Yeah anything will do" Stacey smiled.

Danielle walked into the bathroom to get changed. She felt closer to Ronnie than ever,she kindly offered to take her to have the abortion. This meant the entire world to Danielle,although she was aborting her mother's grandchild she was sure that Ronnie would understand once she knew who Danielle was.

Pulling on her top and touching up her makeup,Danielle felt confident and positive. Everything was going to be ok,she would finally have her real mum and real family. She stared at the locket dangling from her neck,she reached up unclasping the hook. Staring at the picture of her mother,she carefully closed the locket placing it in her pocket.

"Are you ready,i wanna go already" Stacey shouted through the door.

Danielle rolled her eyes and opened the door. "You look nice" Danielle smiled,she sometimes wished she was like Stacey. Stacey was loud,pretty, and all the blokes fancied her.

"So do you,now come on we don't wanna keep the lads waiting" Stacey winked leading the way down the stairs.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The club had been decorated with banners and balloons. The DJ had set up and already was blasting music to fill the club. Ronnie stood behind the bar,watching Dawn wipe the bar down.

"I want you collecting people's coats tonight" Ronnie ordered placing her hands on her hips.

Dawn sighed looking disappointed,"But I thought you wanted bar staff!" she whined throwing the cloth down.

"I'm paying you aren't I?" Ronnie frowned,Dawn wasn't her favorite person and when it came to working she always seemed to have some excuse.

Dawn shook her head shuffling off towards the main entrance. Jack walked out from the office, standing behind Ronnie.

"Well everything seems in order" he smiled grabbing a glass.

Ronnie jumped,not realizing he was standing behind her. "Make a habit of sneaking up on people do you?" she asked moving her fringe to the side.

"No not really, your just an easy target" he grinned pouring scotch into his glass. "Drink?" he asked.

Ronnie shook her head, "No, I want to keep a clear head tonight".

"I thought Dawn was working the bar?" Jack questioned staring at a miserable Dawn,lurking near the cloakroom.

"Yeah well I told her not to,im here aren't I?" Ronnie answered back, it annoyed her that Jack questioned everything she did, after all she did own half of the club.

Jack smiled watching Ronnie get frustrated, "Fair enough" he smiled sipping his drink.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Danielle and Stacey plodded through the square,holding onto each other incase their heals decided to give way.

"I shouldn't have worn these shoes" Danielle complained, her feet feeling sore already.

Stacey dragged Danielle towards the club."Come on,stop moaning will you" Tonight's the night remember" Stacey nudged Danielle.

Danielle nodded almost forgetting that she was meant to tell Ronnie tonight. The nerves were already getting to her, her stomach flipped over everytime Ronnie was mentioned. They made there way into the darkened night club,already people were starting to pour in.

"Looks like we have a birthday party tonight" Stacey giggled scanning the room for the birthday boy.

Danielle unhooked her arm from Stacey's,she liked going out with Stacey but she hated standing next to her. Danielle always felt like the unattractive one out of the two of them. Running a hand through her soft blond hair,she looked straight over at the bar.

"Lets get a drink yeah?" Danielle asked, walking over towards Ronnie.

Jack lightly touched Ronnie's arm heading back to the office.

"What can I get you girls?" Ronnie asked smiling.

Danielle felt herself relax,"Two Vodka's and Coke's please". Ronnie nodded immediately sorting the drinks out.

Stacey sat on a bar stall watching Danielle watch Ronnie. "Go on, tell her!" she whispered leaning against the bar.

"No,now isn't the right time,i will later" Danielle whispered back,annoyed that Stacey had brought it up again.

Ronnie placed the drinks down in front of them,"Thats £3.58 Danielle" Ronnie said with a smile.

Danielle handed over the money,Stacey sipped the drink. "I'll go get us a seat yeah?" Stacey got up from the stall and walked over to the seating area. Danielle continued to stare at Ronnie whilst waiting for her change.

"There you go" Ronnie carefully handed the girl her change. Danielle for a split second touched Ronnie's hand as she took the money off her. Her heart beating triple fast, she smiled warmly and turned away.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Time had past quickly and the party was well underway. The music blasting from the speakers,people filling the dance floor,everyone was having a good time. Stacey and Danielle were sat with a bunch of lads,they had brought several rounds of drinks for the girls,and Danielle already felt tipsy.

Danielle never drank when she lived in Telford,she was a good girl. Always wanting to please her dad,she was the perfect daughter. But since moving to Walford and living with Stacey,drinking at a pub or club was now a normal part of her life.

"There you girls get that down you!" the blond boy grinned placing the tray of shots on the small table.

Danielle smiled not wanting to be rude or ungrateful. "Come on Dan, we are meant to be having a good time!" Stacey laughed downing the shots of Vodka. In attempt to fit in and not be spoken about, Danielle did the same.

Feeling the alcohol burn the back of her throat,Danielle stood up. "I'm just gonna get another drink Stace" Danielle called watching Stacey cuddle up to some random guy. Danielle rubbed her forehead feeling a nasty headache about to kick in, she leaned on the bar for support.

"What can I get you?" Ronnie asked looking a little stressed.

Danielle looked up at Ronnie,so beautiful and sophisticated she thought. Nothing like boring me. "Just, just a water please" Danielle answered looking through her purse for some loose change.

Ronnie frowned,"I don't blame you,you look a little worse for wear" Ronnie smiled, handing the drunken girl a bottle of water. "Its on me, you should get Stacey to take you home" Ronnie turned to serve another customer.

Danielle was desperate to tell Ronnie the truth,she had waited so long she wasn't sure if there was ever going to be a perfect moment. She held her stomach feeling sick,her hands shook slightly with nerves. Ronnie noticed and quickly handed the change to the customer.

"Danielle, are you ok" Ronnie asked touching her arm.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Danielle shouted running towards the toilets.

Ronnie looked over at Stacey who had also been watching Danielle. Stacey stood up and followed Danielle, the last thing she needed was Ronnie with her she thought. Ronnie watched Stacey follow in after her, her mind felt at ease a little.

Stacey pushed the door opening,hearing Danielle throw her guts up in the toilet cubicle. "Dan,can you open the door" Stacey spoke softly.

Danielle flushed the chain and wiped her mouth on some toilet tissue. Unlocking the door she stumbled out, Stacey held her arm as she led her to the sink.

"Lets get you home yeah?" Stacey whispered turning the tap on for her friend.

The locket had fallen out from Danielle's pocket, laying behind the toilet waiting to be found.

**Wrote the next chapter because I had nothing else to do. If anyone is reading this please comment,i would love to write the next part!**


	3. The Locket

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 3.**

_The locket. It hangs around my neck for everyone to see, a symbol of your love. A silver locket,a promise of love and forever. Unlike my own heart,can never be broken. Like a ring it has no beginning and no end. A gift extremely special,given to me as a child. When I am feeling happy,sad or even blue,i hold onto my locket I close my eyes,and I picture you. No matter how I feel or what comes to be, when I see my locket I remember just how much you love me._

Danielle washed her hands and face with cold water,whilst Stacey gently rubbed her back. Stacey was kean to get Danielle home as soon as possible,being drunk Stacey wasn't sure if Danielle would suddenly blurt it out and regret it the next morning.

"Come on,hold onto me" Stacey spoke leading Danielle back into the club. The music was banging causing Danielle to shut her eyes,wanting the noise to vanish.

Ronnie walked over carrying some empty glasses,"Is she ok?" she asked Stacey, placing the glasses on the bar.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm gonna take her home" Stacey smiled.

"Ronnie!" Danielle slurred as Stacey was now dragging her towards the door. Danielle pulled back insisting on staying. "Ronnie I love your club!" Danielle happily giggled.

"Yeah, take her home and give her plenty of water" Ronnie instructed. Shaking her head, she turned her back on Danielle walking back to the bar.

Stacey managed to pull Danielle out of the club. The noise of drunken crowds and fast cars pierced the air, "What are we gonna do with you eh?" Stacey hooked her arm into Danielle's.

"I didn't tell her! I'm such a failure!" Danielle moaned allowing herself to be dragged along by her friend. " I should have just said I'm your daughter!!" she shouted waving her free arm into the air

Stacey pulled her keys from her bag,managing to unlock the door whilst holding Danielle up ignoring her drunken rant. Danielle skipped through in to the front room, slouching down in the armchair.

"I'm gonna get you some water alright?" Stacey called walking into the kitchen after locking the front door.

"Ronnie said I should have water, Ronnie,Ronnie,Ronnie" Danielle repeated rocking her head side to side.

Stacey smiled finding Danielle quite amusing when drunk. She grabbed a glass and filled with ice cold water, carefully walking back through to the living room.

"Get that down you" Stacey commanded handing Danielle the glass.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Club had quietened down a lot,Dawn now collecting glasses and picking rubbish from the table and floors.

"Leave it Dawn,I'll do it in the morning" Ronnie smiled at Dawn's relief.

"Are you sure there's loads to clean up" she asked taking the money she earnt of Ronnie.

Ronnie nodded,"Yes now go before I change my mind." Dawn happily grabbed her coat hurrying out the door to see her little girl.

Jack appeared from the office trying not to sneak up on a very tired Ronnie. "This place is a tip" he said quietly.

Ronnie turned around,"Leave it,I'll do it in the morning. Roxy can give me a hand considering she didn't come to the club tonight".

Jack frowned pouring himself a drink, "I thought Phil was meant to be babysitting Amy?" he asked screwing the lid back on the scotch.

"Yeah well obviously not,anyways where have you been hiding all night?" Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

Jack smiled taking a sip of his drink,"Not really into the party scene tonight"

"Oh right whys that?" Ronnie asked trying to make herself busy clearing away empty bottles.

Jack shrugged his shoulders,"Just not in the mood,anyways looks like you girls handled tonight well" he said complementing Ronnie.

"Yeah well like I've always said Jack, I don't need you not for anything" Ronnie spoke coldly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Danielle and Stacey were both sat in the living room, the alcohol seemed to have made Danielle open up a lot more.

"So when are you actually gonna tell her?" Stacey asked putting her feet up on the table.

Danielle clasped her hands to her mouth with a shocked expression plastered over her face. "I forgot to tell her! I forgot!" Danielle giggled.

"Maybe you should go to bed,your gonna feel rough in the morning" Stacey advised Danielle.

Danielle nodded, clumsily tipping water as she placed the glass on the table. "Yeah,aww look at Stacey being all sensible" Danielle laughed walking over to pinch Stacey's cheeks.

Stacey faught Danielle off, rolling her eyes as she heard her friend making her way up the stairs.

Minutes later Stacey decided it was a good idea to check on Danielle. She opened her bedroom door finding Danielle sprawled out on her bed still fully clothed. Smiling to herself she quietly closed the door letting her sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning,a tired Roxy was up and dressed feeding Amy. Roxy felt a little guilty she hadn't let Ronnie know she wasn't coming.

"Ben pass me by phone will you" Roxy called. Ben hurried into the living room handing Roxy her phone. "You wouldn't mind giving Amy the last of her bottle would you." Ben shook his head sitting down whilst Roxy handed her daughter over.

"_Sorry Ron,be over at the club soon I will help you clear up. Roxy x" _Roxy pressed send, seconds later regretting mentioned the cleaning up, knowing Ronnie would hold her to her promise.

Ronnie sat in her kitchen sipping coffee and staring out of the window. Lonely was Ronnie's middle name,and right now she felt so alone. Roxy now had Amy, she was no longer needed or wanted by her little sister. Jack was all about Amy too, she had lost him a long time ago. What did Ronnie have? Nothing but guilt,heartache and bitterness. She sighed pulling herself up from the chair and walking into the bedroom. Ronnie opened the text message from Roxy, relieved that she wasn't going to have to clean on her own.

After half an hour of getting ready,Ronnie grabbed her coat walking out of her front door. She locked up and turned around,letting her eyes wonder around the square. Ronnie tossed her keys into her bag heading over to the club.

"Come on sleepy head,wake up we should have opened the stall ages ago!" Stacey shouted looking around her bedroom for her scarf.

Danielle felt awful, her head banging with pain. She sat up slowly running her hands across her face. "I didn't tell her did I Stace?" Danielle asked nervously.

"No,but you made a right idiot out of yourself" Stacey grinned wrapping the scarf around her neck. "I've put two painkillers on the side there,have a shower then come and help me on the stall, you need fresh air".

Danielle nodded watching Stacey walk out of the bedroom. Sighing she took the painkillers only hoping it would ease her headache.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ronnie was already stuck into the cleaning, knowing Roxy would turn up when she had finished. Jack was away on a business meeting leaving Ronnie on her own. Roxy pulled the buggy into the club huffing and puffing she stopping at the stairs.

"Ron give me a hand" Roxy shouted smiling down at Amy.

"Oh nice of you to join me, should have known you would be late" Ronnie lectured,helping Roxy with the buggy.

"Yeah well I had to help Phil, Tracey's ill so he is all on his own" Roxy wheeled the buggy through and sat down.

Ronnie knelt down grinning at her niece,"Hey Amy" she gently stroked her cheek.

"Don't be nice to her Ron,she's teething and kept me up half the night" Roxy moaned with a smile on her face.

Ronnie laughed,"Aww she's worth it though,she's gorgeous!"

"Right you can get the dustpan and brush,and start with the floor" Ronnie instructed walking back over to pick up more empty beer bottles.

Roxy rolled her eyes,"I'm gonna pop to the loo first im dying for a wee!"

Ronnie nodded watching her little sister wonder off to the toilets. She looked over at Amy,only wishing that she still had her daughter. Ronnie loved Amy,but felt nothing but jealously when she stared into her eyes.

Roxy mumbled to herself, she turned around flushing the chain. Hearing an object drop to the floor she clasped a hand to her ear, realizing her earring had pinged off. Roxy crouched down reaching for the missing earring,she frowned noticing a chain. Picking it up she realized it was a locket, it was just like Ronnie's. A puzzled Roxy tried to remember if Ronnie was wearing her chain or not. She shrugged her shoulders,pushing the toilet door open.

She washed her hands,walking out of the door, clutching on to the locket.

**Please review if your reading,i would love to hear from you. Hope your enjoying my story.**


	4. Finders Keepers

**Ronnie & Danielle **

**Chapter 4**

"Amy,Amy look,what's this hey?" Ronnie spoke softly waving the soft pink bunny to a delighted looking Amy.

Ronnie found comfort in her niece,she could do all the things she never did with her daughter. Although playing and being with Amy had its negative side,Amy was a constant reminder of her baby plus Jack.

Roxy walked towards Ronnie,smiling at her sister's joy. Before Amy was born Roxy never understood how Ronnie felt about loosing her baby,but having a child of her own she never wanted to think about being without her daughter.

"And I thought you were doing the cleaning up?" Roxy grinned. She brought her hands behind her back hiding the locket tightly in her fist.

"Yeah well,look at her I cant help it!" Ronnie giggled watching her niece make a grab for the soft toy.

"Ron.." Roxy called wanting her sister's attention. Ronnie continued to play with Amy,laughing and playing peek a boo.

"Ronnie!" Roxy raised her voice a little.

Ronnie turned around annoyed by Roxy's constant need to have her attention. "What!" Ronnie answered placing the bunny next to Amy.

The shining silver locket hung around Ronnie's neck._ How could this be? Surely no one could have the exact same locket as her sister? Her baby Amy was dead,she died 13 years ago._ Roxy stared at the locket, trying to make sense of everything.

"Have I spilt something down me?" Ronnie laughed brushing herself down.

Roxy carefully slid the locket into her back pocket,she felt the color from her face drain. Sudden sickness rushed through her body,what if this was some kind of sick joke? Roxy wanted to protect Ronnie not hurt her even more.

"Roxy,what are you looking at!" Ronnie snapped frowning at her sister's weird behavior.

Roxy shook her head flashing a smile at Ronnie. "Nothing,i just don't feel that well" Roxy lied walking towards the buggy.

Ronnie ran a hand through her hair, "Well you look a little pale,have you eaten yet?"

"No,you know what I might just take Amy home" Roxy rushed her words,tucking in Amy and pulling the buggy back to the stairs.

Ronnie was baffled by her little sister,"Roxy what is it?" Ronnie asked knowing there was something more to her than feeling unwell.

Roxy pulled the pushchair up the stairs wanting to exit the club as soon as she could. "Nothing, im fine Ronnie stop fussing yeah?"

Ronnie watched Roxy fluster,"Did I do something? Is it Amy?" Ronnie questioned, slowly feeling irritated.

"No its not you and its not Amy alright? I will call you later when im feeling better" Roxy smiled nervously pushing Amy out of the club.

Ronnie sighed shaking her head,something was bothering Roxy and one way or another she was determined to find out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Danielle had possibly the worst hangover she ever felt. Working on the stall was the last thing on her mind,shifting her awful headache was her main priority. Danielle had gotten herself showered and dressed, she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Leaning over the sink she noticed her locket was missing. Danielle instantly clasped her hand to her neck,letting panic take over.

Danielle ran out of the bathroom,down the stairs.

"In abit of a rush ain't you?" Mo chuckled watching Danielle nearly fall over the last stair.

Danielle said nothing,she grabbed her coat and bag slamming the front door behind her. She had to find Stacey,maybe she had her locket. After all she was so drunk last night she wasn't even sure if she had it on her. Danielle ran across the square,people passing by stood aside for her, the determination on her face thickened.

"Bout' time I was wondering if you even got out of bed!" Stacey grinned carefully hooking clothes onto hangers.

Danielle stopped,catching her breath. "Stacey, Stacey my locket have you got it!" Danielle babbled hoping that her friend would have it.

"No,why would I?" Stacey answered frowning.

Danielle's eyes widened,her locket meant everything to her. If she lost the locket she would be a total failure,how would Ronnie ever trust with anything important if she couldn't even look after a locket!

"Stop worrying Dan,its probably at RnR's or at home somewhere" Stacey reassured, feeling Danielle's worry.

Danielle could do nothing but worry, what if Ronnie found it before she had a chance to explain. Everything was going wrong and Danielle hadn't even revealed the truth yet.

"I need to go, I need to go to the club now!" Danielle shrieked, feeling the tears burn her eyes.

Stacey walked over to Danielle placing her hands on her shoulders,"Give me 20 minutes and I will come with you ok? I really need a hand with this stuff so you cant leave me" Stacey smiled smoothing down her friend's unbrushed hair.

Danielle wanted to burst out crying,but decided it was best that Stacey went with her. Stacey always knew what to say, and she knew Ronnie wasn't the easiest person to talk to.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Roxy frantically pushed the buggy back towards the Vic. Her mind all over the place,buzzing with crazy thoughts and ideas. Her hair flapping around her face from the wind,she felt a little calmer. Roxy was sure Ronnie knew something was wrong,her best efforts to act normal were far from.

Danielle spotted Roxy, hesitating for a second she walked away from the stall. Stacey watched wide eyed expecting Danielle to do or say something stupid. Roxy rolled her eyes as she was approached by Danielle, she wasn't in the mood and she certainly didn't need a babysitter right now.

"Roxy I .." Danielle began,only to be cut off by Roxy.

"Danielle now isn't really the best time,i got loads of thing to do" Roxy snapped quickly not intending to sound so harsh.

Danielle smiled holding her hair in place against the strong wind, "I was wondering if you had seen Ronnie?" Danielle asked making eye contact.

"Yeah I've just been at the club" Roxy walked around to the side,making sure Amy was tucked in properly.

Stacey stared trying her best to listen to the conversation,she hated the way the Mitchell's used her. Stacey was forever arguing with Ronnie in the nightclub over something petty. Ronnie Mitchell definitely wasn't one of her best friends.

"Oh, I was just wondering if anyone had opened up yet" Danielle murmured.

Roxy frowned, she sighed, annoyed that this girl had stopped her to talk about complete rubbish that quite frankly she didn't have time for. "Yeah Ronnie is there I just said, why?!" Roxy asked wrapping her coat tighter around her body.

"It's just I lost something last night and I was wondering if she or the cleaners had found anything, doesn't matter" Danielle smiled turning back towards the stall.

Roxy stood still clutching onto the handle bar of the buggy, something in her mind wanted to find out what the young girl had lost. "What did you loose?" Roxy bluntly asked causing Danielle to turn around.

Danielle felt her knee's weaken, "Nothing,it was just a cheap necklace" Danielle lied wishing she hadn't stopped Roxy.

Roxy paused, piercing her eyes into thin air. She opened her mouth,wanting to ask one question that could possibly change there whole life's.

"Was it this necklace?" Roxy said pulling the locket out from her pocket.

Stacey watched the horror creep on to Danielle's face,her eyes staring at the locket held in Roxy's hand. Danielle felt her vision blur, blocked by the tears. Roxy was determined not to let her head make her mind up for her.

Roxy bit her lip in frustration, "Where did you get this eh?!" she shouted not letting the girl get a word in,she pushed the buggy nearer to the stall. "This is exactly like Ronnie's,you think its funny!?" Roxy dangled the locket in front of Danielle's face.

"It's mine" Danielle sobbed not wanting things to turn out like this.

Stacey said nothing,it wasn't her place to say anything. Danielle was a Mitchell,she had to deal with her own family,not have Stacey step in every time to help her.

Roxy's temper increased, "Its exactly like Ronnie's,she wears one the other she gave away with her baby! I don't understand!" Roxy argued trying to keep her temper under control. "How have you gotten your hands on it eh?".

Danielle felt the warm tears stream down her face, she took a deep breath. "Because she's my mum, it's mine!" Danielle grabbed the locket and let out a sob.

Roxy quickly turned to look at Stacey who looked shocked by the whole situation.

"Its true Roxy" Stacey whispered.

Roxy stood still as a statue, not believing what she had just heard. She stared at Danielle watching her break down into floods of tears._ Was this really true she thought? It must be she had the locket.. No it can't be its impossible, Dad told her she died! She was dead!_ Roxy took the locket off Danielle,shakily unhooking it open. She felt her stomach turn over, as her eyes stared at a young 14 year old Ronnie Mitchell.

**What will Roxy and Danielle do? Please review if you can :)**


	5. Clearing The Air

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 5**

_The truth it can be hurtful,but never the truth is wrong. Those who cannot accept the truth mentally cannot grow strong. And though for some the truth is poison they'd rather live a lie. The truth lives on forever and the truth will never die._

Roxy ran her fingertip over the old picture of her big sister,she couldn't get her head around this. The words ran through her mind once again "She's my mum!". Danielle wasn't lying,it was impossible she has prove. There's no way she could have just found this locket,Danielle was Ronnie's daughter!

"I don't understand" Roxy looked up from the locket,looking at a distressed girl standing in front of her.

Danielle wiped her tears,"I'm Amy,I'm Ronnie's Amy!"

Roxy rubbed her forehead,"But dad told Ronnie,he told us her baby died" Roxy stated trying to make sense of everything.

"I know,but they got it wrong. I was adopted and they got it wrong please you have to believe me!" Danielle shrieked getting her words mixed up, breaking out into another sob.

Roxy turned to Stacey,mainly for the truth. The truth was clear in Stacey's eyes,she had known Danielle's biggest secret for so long. It was almost relief for her aswell,she watched Danielle build herself up for this day after day.

Roxy grabbed hold of the buggy, turning it around to face the Vic. "Come with me upstairs, we need to talk" Roxy said pushing the buggy away from the stall.

Danielle turned to look at Stacey, "Do you mind?" Danielle whispered rubbing her eyes.

Stacey smiled softly,"No course not go on" she nodded motioning for Danielle to follow Roxy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The club was starting to look back to normal,the beer bottles and empty glasses had all been collected and washed up. The rubbish on the floor had been cleared away plus the decorations from last night had been taken down. Ronnie stood behind the bar feeling tired, due to the fact she had cleaned the whole place single handedly.

"You'd make someone a great housewife" Jack joked walking from the back entrance of the club.

Ronnie sighed grabbing herself a glass, "Dream on" Ronnie grinned, filling her glass with vodka.

Jack smiled standing next to Ronnie,holding some paper work in his hand. "Who said I was talking about you? Anyway its abit early ain't it?" Jack watched Ronnie knock back the well deserved drink she had poured for herself.

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it alright?!" Ronnie snapped wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Did you clean the office?" Jack asked walking around the bar, placing the paper work down.

Ronnie watched him,"Yeah I had a quick tidy,found a present"

Jack looked up flattening his tie out straight,"You been through my draws?" Jack asked his expression turning sour.

"I was tidying and putting things away,i figured it was for a girl,pink wrapping paper. It's not my birthday so who is it for?" Ronnie questioned placing her glass on the shelf behind the bar.

Jack sighed clearly annoyed,"It's for Penny" he took a pen out from his blazer pocket.

Ronnie nodded, she turned back to the glass she had just put away. Reaching out she grabbed it turning towards the Vodka bottle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The pub was practically dead, Phil stood behind the bar counting money from the till. Roxy pushed Amy through the doors, closely followed by a worried looking Danielle.

"Alright". Phil smiled taking a sip of orange juice.

Danielle hid behind Roxy feeling nervous,"Yeah yeah im fine,me and Danielle are going upstairs she's gonna help me with Amy" Roxy said pushing the buggy towards the side door. Danielle felt awkward, feeling herself being watched by Phil.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked quickly counting the notes.

Danielle smiled,"I'm fine Mr Mitchell" Danielle followed Roxy up the stairs. It felt weird being upstairs the Vic and not having to clean. Danielle remembered when Ronnie had asked her to find her some mail that Archie had hidden from her. Roxy walked into the living room cradling Amy,"Shut the door eh?" Roxy whispered.

Danielle shut the door uncertain of the conversation coming, all sorts of things crossed her mind. _Was she going to tell Danielle to leave Walford? Would she tell her to not tell Ronnie? What if she told Ronnie,no she couldn't have. _Danielle brushed a hand down her pale damp face.

"You have to tell Ronnie" Roxy quickly said, rocking the baby side to side.

Danielle was taken back by Roxy,"I don't know what to do!" Danielle confessed looking at down at the carpet.

"Dad told Ronnie her baby died,i can't believe this! I mean at first I didn't believe you, but that locket,and that photo. Oh my god your my niece!" Roxy exclaimed pacing around the living room with Amy.

Danielle's plans were changed,Roxy wasn't the first Mitchell that was meant to know first. It was hard enough for Roxy to get her head round things,let alone Ronnie. "She won't believe me" Danielle sadly mumbled.

"You have the locket! She gave that locket away,it has a picture of her in it!" Roxy kissed her daughter's head laying her down in the cot.

Danielle felt the tears making a reappearance,"She doesn't even like me, how am I meant to tell her" she cried trying not to give in to the tears.

"Ronnie has been forever cut up about this,about you! Ever since dad made her give you away there hasn't been one night where she hasn't cried herself to sleep" Roxy walked over approaching Danielle carefully.

Danielle took a deep breath,she felt a little relieved that someone else knew other than Stacey. "I can't do it, I'm not strong enough!" Danielle weeped hiding her face from Roxy.

"Listen to me" Roxy said placing her hands firmly on Danielle's shoulders."Listen to me" she repeated again watching Danielle make eye contact with her. "We are gonna tell her together,everything is gonna be alright!" Roxy reassured as Danielle fell into her arms.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jack and Ronnie had made themselves quite comfortable in the office. Both sitting on desks,drinking vodka and laughing about nothing.

Jack smiled watching Ronnie,he reached for the bottle filling up her glass aswell as his. "I'm surprised you didn't rip the present open" Jack laughed bringing the glass to his lips.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders,"Not my business is it?" she answered fiddling with the stack of pens in the pot. "Anyway your lucky" Ronnie sighed knocking back the rest of her drink.

"Whys that then?" Jack questioned wanting Ronnie to open up,even if alcohol would make her do so.

Ronnie got up from the desk, she sat herself down holding her glass out. Jack sighed filling it up once again. "Atleast you have a daughter you can send presents to".

Ronnie didn't mind talking about her baby,the alcohol always seem to blot the painful memories out. Dealing with the heartbreaking pain sober was something Ronnie was used to most of the time. "Wish I still had my baby" Ronnie spoke softly sipping the vodka.

Jack paused watching the most beautiful woman zone herself out from the world,he put a hand into his pocket. "She would have been lucky to have you. You would have been a great mum" Jack smiled.

Ronnie grunted,"Yeah well never had the chance did I? My dad took her away from me and now I'm never gonna get the chance to find her because she's dead!" Ronnie laughed slightly,it was the only way to stop her from crying.

Jack felt Ronnie's pain, his ex wife held him responsible for Penny's accident. He knew all about guilt and heartache. "Ronnie I know what you feel" he said in a slight whisper. He walked over to her and ran his hand across the back of her head, feeling her soft blond hair.

Ronnie's eyes shot up,"You know nothing!" she snapped standing up causing Jack to immediately snatch his hand away. "You didn't loose Penny she was badly injured in an accident!" Ronnie cut her eyes at Jack walking out of the office. She walked into the empty club appreciating the silence although feeling drunk. Ronnie did nothing to stop the tears from falling, the thought of her baby daughter dead and buried under the ground made Ronnie's heart break in two.

Grabbing the only thing that could give her comfort, a bottle of vodka.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Roxy had calmed Danielle down, drying her tears telling her everything would be ok. Although Danielle was nervous,the feeling of excitement sprung inside her.

"I'll get Phil to look after Amy, and we will go down the club alright?" Roxy put her coat on smiling down at her daughter.

Danielle nodded,"Are you sure, I mean I can go, if your busy" she stuttered not wanting to put Roxy out.

Roxy walked over to Danielle,"She is gonna be freaked out at first,but thats normal. When we explain to her she will love you, she loves you now.. ok?" Roxy smiled touching Danielle's soft skin.

Danielle felt more at ease,Roxy was the last person she thought she could confide in. After all she was her Aunt,she was the more easy going laid back Mitchell sister. Ronnie had shown Danielle affection in the past,on more than one occasion. But there lay a cold dark side to her,almost impossible to crack. Danielle smiled to herself as she followed Roxy down the stairs,she was almost certain she could change Ice Queen Ronnie Mitchell.

**How will Ronnie react to this shocking news? Review please :)!**


	6. Exposed

**Ronnie & Danielle **

**Chapter 6**

_The mother/daughter bond is so powerful yet so fragile. It can easily break when emotions run high. Whatever your relationship with your mother,you cannot deny this fact,you came from her. She is inside you because you share the same genetics,but even more important because she nurtured your heart and provided the model of what it means to be a woman in this world._

Ronnie sat behind the bar,she had consumed almost half a bottle of vodka. Her small cries could be heard within the quiet club,she held the bottle against her chest kicking herself mentally of the regret. The regret of her baby,her baby Amy. Jack slowly walked out of the office putting his blazer on,he knew Ronnie was emotional so he kept his distance.

"You alright?" he bravely questioned stepping a little closer.

Ronnie nodded slowly staring into thin air. The only memory of her precious baby was inside a locket,and the two hours and 23 minutes she held her for. Ronnie felt the tears scold her eyes as she tried her hardest to remember how her baby smelt. That warm powdery scent of a new born baby,she took a deep breath.

"Look I've got a meeting are you gonna be alright?" Jack asked tapping his fingers lightly on the bar.

Ronnie snapped out of her bubble,she stood up wiping the tears from her face. "Yes I'll be fine,you go" she smiled with great effort to fool Jack into believing she was ok.

"Look Ron,i know you ain't" Jack felt so frustrated that she couldn't open up to him,although he knew deep down she had her reasons.

"For godsake Jack im fine, just go will you!" Ronnie snapped grabbing the vodka bottle and making her way back around the bar.

He stood still with his eyebrows raised slightly,"I can call Roxy,get her to come round,keep you company?"

Ronnie quickly pulled her head up,"Could you be anymore patronizing? I don't need a babysitter!" she looked him up and down with disgust.

He nodded holding his hands up to surrender,an argue with Ronnie was defiantly something to avoid. Jack turned his back walking out of RnR.

Ronnie watched him walk out,she sighed re-filling her glass.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What am I gonna say?" Danielle said trying her best to keep up with Roxy.

Roxy crossed her arms,noticing Danielle was having trouble keeping up with her fast pace walking. "Look,just let me talk to her alright,i know what she's like".

Danielle felt sick with worry,her eyes widened. "So she's gonna be angry,i knew it,i knew she would be!" Danielle was on verge of crying again.

Roxy rolled her eyes at the girl's worry,"No she ain't gonna be angry,we just need to explain. Trust me she is gonna be so shocked and happy all at the same time!" Roxy turned smiling at her niece.

Danielle managed to force a smile at Roxy,she believed Ronnie wanted her and would welcome her into her life with open arms. Danielle was one step further to having her real mother.

Roxy took a small breath,"Right,you ready?" she asked pulling the locket out from her coat pocket. Danielle looked at the locket,realizing that it wasn't important anymore. Her real mum was standing in the club,the locket was no longer needed to fill the massive gap in her heart.

Roxy waved her hand in front of Danielle's face,"Hello.."

"Sorry,yeah,i think so" Danielle nervously replied following Roxy into the darkened nightclub. Roxy shoved the locket back into her pocket,she didn't think it was necessary to fling it in her sister's face at the moment

Danielle waited for this moment for months,she visualized everything. How she would tell Ronnie,how she would say it,how she would even run into her arms. It was no longer a fantasy,it was actually happening. Danielle was overcome with nerves following Roxy down the stairs.

"Ron,it's me" Roxy called reaching the last stair. She turned around giving Danielle a reassuring smile.

Ronnie was behind the bar,clearly drunk making tropical cocktails for herself. "Roxy! About time I was beginning to think I was gonna have a private party alone!" Ronnie happily threw a paper umbrella into the drink not realizing Danielle was hiding behind her sister.

Roxy frowned not expecting Ronnie to be drunk at lunch time,it was out of character for her big sister. "Your drunk.." Roxy spoke quietly.

"Oh state the obvious,you never were the brains of the family!" Ronnie laughed sipping on the colorful drink.

Danielle thought this was a good thing,Ronnie being drunk she would accept Danielle better,the alcohol would absorb the shock.

Ronnie pushed the drink towards Roxy,"Go on I made it for you" Ronnie giggled pushing the lime around with a cocktail stick.

"No,I've got to get back to Amy soon" Roxy sighed pulling her coat around her.

Ronnie suddenly caught sight of the blond girl,"What's she doing here?" Ronnie snarled clearly annoyed by her presence.

Danielle stepped aside staring at her drunken mother,she turned to Roxy for support. Danielle felt weak against Ronnie,she couldn't match up to her strength or personality.

"Ron we need to talk to you" Roxy spoke softly.

Ronnie noisily slurped the last contents of her drink,just like a small child would. "Danielle I really don't need any bar staff at the moment and to be honest you were useless.." Ronnie blew her fringe from her eyes.

Danielle felt a stab to her heart,her mother saying she was useless. Roxy reached for her niece's hand squeezing lightly. Danielle nervously smiled,wanting Roxy to make everything alright just like she promised.

Ronnie frowned grabbing a bottle of vodka. "What are you two suddenly best friends now?" she slurred pouring the drink into the glass. The fumes of the vodka could be smelt from miles away.

"Ronnie I really think you should sober up" Roxy looked worried as she watched her sister knock back the drink.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders,"Why,when you get drunk no one bats an eyelid,soon as I have a drink everyone is on my case" Ronnie grunted screwing the lid back on the bottle.

Roxy sighed,"Ronnie will you just listen to me alright! Me and Danielle need to tell you something important" Roxy whined still holding onto her niece's hand.

"Well go on,I'm all ears" Ronnie lent against the bar.

Roxy bit her lip,her mind trying to fit the right words together. "You know Dad told you Amy died.."

Ronnie instantly shot an icy glare at Roxy,"Why would you even bring that up?" Ronnie asked maintaing her temper.

Roxy sighed knowing this was going to be harder then it seemed,"He told you she died in the bath yeah? Well she isn't dead.." Roxy announced.

Ronnie curled her upper lip up into a twist of anger,"Your not funny" she whispered,her voice cold and distant.

Danielle watched, her heart pounding in her chest. She was sure Roxy could hear her heart beating,Danielle held tightly onto her aunt's hand.

"Danielle,she's your daughter Ron" Roxy watched her sister grab the bottle of vodka again.

"Danielle! .. Danielle!" Ronnie repeated slamming the bottle on the bar. "What are you talking about!"

Roxy moved closer,"Danielle is your daughter! She is your Amy!" Roxy shouted desperate to make her sister believe.

Ronnie stared at the two of them like they were aliens,like they were speaking a different language. It was impossible for her baby to be alive she was dead.

"My baby is dead!" Ronnie shrieked,her voice piercing through Danielle's ears. "Danielle isn't my daughter this is ridiculous! Danielle is just some annoying tag along that trails behind Stacey Slater!".

Danielle swallowed feeling her throat dry up with emotion. Ronnie was drunk but still it was no excuse to slate Danielle. Roxy smiled shaking her head at her niece reassuring her everything was ok. Danielle wiped the tears that had fallen onto her face.

"You.." Ronnie pointed at her unknown daughter. "You,people only use you because your easy. If you were my daughter I'd be ashamed you have no backbone! Your not a Mitchell your pathetic,now go on get out!" Ronnie shouted, the dark look in her eyes making Danielle shiver.

Roxy felt Danielle's hand release, she turned to look at the distraught girl that Ronnie had teared down in front of them.

"Ronnie,its true" Roxy whispered reaching into the coat pocket.

Danielle couldn't breathe,she ran out of the club dying for some fresh air. The mother of her dreams had just humiliated her. Danielle felt the strong wind fight against her as she ran, the tears running down her childlike face.

"You know I had you down as selfish Roxy but not cruel. Why would you even bring my baby up, and why would you say that about .. her!" Ronnie rambled trying to tame the hurt in her heart.

_How could someone say that? Why would anybody say that? Danielle her daughter, it was impossible. Her baby Amy died,she died! Why would Roxy be so cruel and drag the most hurtful chapter in her life up? Ronnie felt the lump in her throat increase as she held back the tears,tears of hurt and confusion,anger and resentment._

"Its true,i know it is" Roxy held the locket tightly as she raised it from her coat pocket. The shining silver chain dangling in between her fingers. Roxy paused for a moment then placed the locket on the bar in front of her sister.

Ronnie felt the air around her be snatched away from her,she stared at the locket in disbelieve.

Roxy backed away,"I have to find Danielle!" she spoke as she ran out of the club.

Ronnie was drunk but she knew what she was looking at. Half of her wanted to push the locket aside and forget the conversation ever happened,but the glimpse of having her daughter back won her over. She rubbed her eyes and sighed,she shakily picked the locket from the table. Unclasping the hook she braced herself for what could be the most heart filling dream she had longed for. Ronnie gasped as she stared at the old photo of herself, and at that moment Ronnie felt alive again.

**Really surprised with the reviews, thanks so much for everyone that has commented I really appreciate it. Keep them coming.**

**More coming soon :)**


	7. Desperation

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 7**

_What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined to strengthen eachother in all labor,to minister to eachother in all sorrow. To share with eachother in all gladness,to be one with eachother in the silent unspoken memories. Our fault is being human,mistakes are everywhere. Please let me not lose the gift so precious and so rare._

Stacey watched Danielle run across the square shooting through the Slater's front door. Stacey instantly knew it had all gone wrong,she threw her money belt to Billy and made her way home. Danielle shut the door behind her,wiping her tears with her coat. She ran up the stairs clearly not thinking straight,bursting through Stacey's bedroom door. Danielle searched the bedroom frantically trying to find a suitcase,her brain not remembering she had put it under the bed.

Stacey quickly opened the door,locking it before she made her way up the stairs. Bracing herself for Danielle's tears. "Dan,I'm coming in" Stacey called as she reached the top of the stairs.

Danielle had turned Stacey's bedroom upside down,clothes and clean washing were tossed aside in attempts to find the suitcase,she had not even heard Stacey's voice. It was like she was deaf to the world,only the hurtful words Ronnie had said stuck in her mind.

"What the bleedin' hell is going on!" Stacey stood at the door,mouth slightly open shocked at the mess.

Danielle continued rummaging through the wardrobes whilst panting slightly from running,she felt hurt and tricked into thinking that everything would be perfect.

"Dan what are you looking for?" Stacey watched her friend rush around the bedroom in a emotional state.

Danielle felt lonely and pathetic and most of all useless. She had been sheltered her whole life from pain and rejection,her adoptive parents did everything they could to make sure Danielle couldn't get hurt. Danielle felt herself loosing control,her emotions ready to burst out of her. "Where's the suitcase?" Danielle finally spoke,her voice distant.

Stacey watched Danielle reach breaking point,she shut the bedroom door to make sure Danielle didn't run away from her. "Its under the bed, why where are going?" Stacey asked concern filling her face.

Danielle quickly pulled the duvet away from the bed,crouching down pulling the suitcase up. "Ronnie doesn't want me,none of the Mitchell's do!" Danielle's voice cracked as she placed the empty suitcase on the bed unzipping it.

"What did she say to you?" Stacey took a step towards Danielle,speaking calmly.

Danielle once again wiped her damp,tear stained face,"She was drunk,truth comes out when your drunk" Danielle sneered staring at the suitcase.

"She said she would be ashamed to have a daughter like me,i could never be a Mitchell" Danielle let a sob escape,trying her best to keep herself composed.

Stacey instantly felt angered by Ronnie's words,she had watched Danielle pine for this woman every day,since the day she arrived on the square she had longed for Ronnie Mitchell. "You wait I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" Stacey snapped,she walked to the bedroom window. Roxy ran across the square,obviously from the Vic, towards the Slater's.

"No don't bother,none of them are worth it. I'm just gonna go home" Danielle cried gathering her clothes from the floor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Roxy threw her fist's against the door,she almost thought she would knock it down if she banged any harder. "Let me in! I know your in there Danielle!" Roxy shouted through the letterbox.

Stacey walked back towards the bedroom door,"I'll go deal with her" Stacey smiled knowing that nothing had registered with Danielle,she carried on packing the suitcase with a blank expression on her face. Stacey walked down the stairs sighing,she knew she was in for a shouting match.

"She don't wanna see you,or Ronnie!" Stacey warned holding the door open slightly. Roxy uncrossed her arms, trying her best to look into the house.

"Let me in Stacey yeah,it's a family matter" Roxy stepped a foot in the door.

Stacey tried her best to shut the door on the woman,"Family! You Mitchell's don't know the meaning of the word!" Stacey shouted trying to fight Roxy off.

Roxy managed to barge her way through the door,"Where is she eh?" Roxy walked into the living room, "Danielle!" she shouted.

"I told you she don't wanna see you,she is broken" Stacey crossed her arms glaring at Roxy. "She is going home,back to her dad" Stacey smugly said.

Roxy made her way up the stairs,she had no idea what bedroom Danielle was in. "Danielle,its me alright. I just wanna talk" Roxy opened every door upstairs,she heard doors being slammed in the last bedroom on the right. Roxy was careful not to make to much noise,scaring Danielle off was the last thing she intended to do. She opened the bedroom door that hadn't been locked.

Danielle had nearly filled the suitcase with all her clothes and belongings. Her blond hair stuck to her pale damp face,the tears continuing to roll down her cheeks. Roxy walked into the bedroom staring at the suitcase,she shut the door.

"Danielle listen to me,it was a bad idea ok. Ronnie was drunk she is just in shock, I left the locket with her" Roxy's voice was warm and kind,almost as if she was speaking to baby Amy.

Danielle zipped the suitcase up,she took a deep breath in attempts to control her emotions. "You said everything was gonna be alright. Did you hear what she called me! What she said to me!" Danielle shrieked.

Roxy was never the type of person to comfort and reassure anyone. Ronnie had always been there to pick her up when she was down,dry her tears. Roxy found herself in an odd situation,she felt sorry for her niece. Roxy almost felt maternal towards the 19 year old girl,she wanted to pull her in arms and soothe her. "Danielle please don't run away alright,Ronnie will realize I promise you!" Roxy stepped towards the fragile body. Danielle was hunched over the suitcase,her eyes shut tightly.

Danielle felt unloved,unwanted. Ronnie may aswell taken her heart and crushed it right in front her,the pain was unbearable and Danielle wasn't sure how to deal with it. She let the tears freefall,feeling Roxy's arms embrace her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ronnie still feeling lightheaded and drunk had locked the club up and searched the Vic to find her daughter. She had searched every room shouting her name,the guilt and anger strained In her voice. _What if now Danielle decides she doesn't want Ronnie? What if she never gets the chance to hold her long lost baby in her arms again? _The Slater's would be the only place Danielle had ran to,after all she had no where else to go. Ronnie sprinted across the square,determined to be reunited with her daughter.

"Danielle!!" Ronnie sobbed banging on the front door.

Stacey felt her blood boil hearing Ronnie call for Danielle. She turned to look at Roxy holding Danielle's in her arms rocking her gently. Roxy felt her niece nestle into her neck,it reminded her of Amy when she felt needy or needed to be held. Stacey moved from the chair quietly, wanting to give Ronnie a piece of her mind. Ronnie had already let herself in,the door had not been shut properly and she was already half way up the stairs.

"How did you get in?!" Stacey growled crossing her arms, watching the woman climb the stairs.

"I want to see Danielle,i need to see her!" Ronnie's mascara ran down her face,her hair was windswept and her eyes blurred from the alcohol.

"She don't wanna see you,she is in a right state!" Stacey blocked the top of the stairs,not wanting this spiteful woman anywhere near her best friend.

Ronnie sighed pushing past the feisty girl,"Danielle.." Ronnie sobbed walking into Stacey's bedroom only to find Roxy holding her.

"Shh,it's all gonna be alright" Roxy whispered running her fingers through her soft blond hair. Danielle nodded into her aunt's neck not realizing Ronnie was standing by the door.

Ronnie felt a pang of jealously as she watched her sister comfort her daughter. She was thankful that Roxy had found and calmed her down,but it was her job. She was meant to be comforting Danielle and telling her it was all going to be alright and that she was truly sorry.

"Danielle" Ronnie said calmly approaching the two of them.

Roxy smiled,"Now ain't the best time Ron" she whispered as if Danielle were asleep.

Danielle shot her head up,gazing at her mother. The tears wasting no time as they reappeared in her eyes,half of her wanted to pull Ronnie close and never let her go. The other half wanted to run away as far as she possibly could,away from Walford,away from her mum.

"Just leave me alone" Danielle whispered moving away from Roxy,she walked back to the suitcase lifting it off the bed. Roxy stood up,worry filling her eyes as she watched her big sister stare in disbelieve.

Ronnie cleared her throat sweeping her fringe away from her eyes, "Danielle I didn't know,you have to believe me" Ronnie cried watching her daughter look around the room for more belongings.

"My dad told me you died,that you died 13 years ago. You have to believe me, im sorry, so sorry for the things I said, I was drunk! I was drunk and upset,about you!" Ronnie's voice was almost a beg,a desperate beg to make her daughter stay.

Danielle shook her head walking past Ronnie,the suitcase trailing behind her on wheels. Ronnie followed Danielle onto the landing,Stacey and Roxy stood watching the painful reunion.

"Get out of my way!" Danielle demanded,getting closer to the stairs.

Ronnie let out another sob,turning to Roxy for help. "You cant go Danielle,please!" Danielle took a small step down the stairs,pulling her suitcase along with her. Ronnie grabbed hold of the suitcase,"Your not going!" Ronnie snapped feeling her daughter slip away again.

"Let go of it Ronnie!" Danielle shouted her face twisting into anger.

Ronnie pulled harder on the suitcase,"No, your my daughter your not going not until I speak to you!" Ronnie pulled again.

Danielle pulled against her mother,she took another step down loosing all balance. Her foot slipped across the stair causing the girl to fall down. Her body crashing against each stair trying to stop herself from falling.

"DANIELLE!" Ronnie screamed hysterically watching her baby fall down the hard stairs.

Danielle smashed her head on the banister reaching the last step.

All 3 woman standing at the top,shocked at the horrific situation they had all clearly seen with their own eyes.

**What will happen now? Updated twice today,thought you guys are worth it lol**

**Reviews would be lovely,i would love to continue writing. Your reviews give me the inspiration to do so :) More exciting stuff coming soon x**


	8. One Moment

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 8**

Ronnie raced down the stairs sobbing at the sight of her newly found daughter laying on the floor. Roxy closely followed behind her sister,leaving an angry Stacey slater watching the terrible situation. Stacey pointed the blame at Ronnie,if she had just let Danielle go this never would of happened. Ronnie Mitchell was bad news,she couldn't figure out why Danielle was so desperate to be apart of the Mitchell's.

"Danielle..Danielle" Ronnie sobbed as she grabbed Danielle's arm,the deep cut on her forehead was enough to send Ronnie hysterical.

Danielle could hear everything around her,luckily she had landed on soft carpet that broke her brutal fall. Roxy held Danielle's other arm as the two sister's attempted to lift her from the floor. Ronnie sobbed blaming herself for the accident,everything happened so fast. Danielle was lifted from the floor and dragged into the living room,her head banging from the pain.

"Danielle I'm so sorry" Ronnie sobbed again staring at Danielle and the state she had put her in.

Roxy sat down beside Danielle on the couch,shocked by the whole event. It was hard enough getting her head round that Danielle was Ronnie's daughter,and now this happened.

"Danielle can you hear me?" Ronnie knelt in front of Danielle.

Danielle nodded raising her hand to her head,she ran her finger over the cut. Wincing when she saw the thick blood on her fingertips. Stacey was now standing in the doorway watching them fuss over Danielle. It annoyed Stacey that now they were acting like Danielle was important,that now she mattered and was part of the family in a blink of an eye.

"Roxy get me a first aid kit or something" Ronnie instructed a terrified looking Roxy sat staring at her niece.

"I'll get it I know where it is" Stacey answered making her way towards the kitchen.

Ronnie got up from the floor and sat beside Danielle,"Danielle im so sorry" she repeated again wanting to make everything better. Danielle couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain and stinging sensation of her head,not to mention the hurtful words Ronnie had said to her in the club. Ronnie bravely moved Danielle's hair away from her face,she was relieved Danielle didn't flinch at her touch or move away from her.

Stacey walked back into the living room,"There you go" Stacey handed Ronnie a small travel size first aid kit. She shut the living room door and sat on the armchair,she wanted to make sure Danielle was ok and that she was looked after properly.

"Maybe we should take her to hospital?" Roxy questioned, her voice trembling with worry.

Ronnie pulled an antiseptic wipe from the box,she carefully turned her daughter's face to face her and gently began to clean her up.

"No,I'll be fine" Danielle whispered,looking at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with Ronnie.

Danielle pulled away quickly,"Ow that hurts" Danielle complained gritting her teeth.

"I know,i know sweetie im nearly done" Ronnie soothed, gently brushing her thumb across her daughter's cheek.

Stacey crossed her arms watching Ronnie mother Danielle,being so warm and gentle with her. It was almost like watching a completely different person.

"Look I left Amy with Phil,I'm gonna quickly go check on her" Roxy stood up wrapping her coat tighter around her body.

Ronnie glanced up and smiled,"Don't worry I will call you soon ok?" Ronnie assured turning her attention back to Danielle.

Stacey walked Roxy to the front door,she liked Roxy a lot more than Ronnie. Roxy turned to Stacey,"She ain't a bad person you know" she mumbled turning the door handle. Stacey said nothing,her eyes said it all. The dark bitter side of Stacey Slater shone through,she had been Danielle's friend ever since she had arrived and there was no way she was gonna hand her over to the Mitchell's without a fight.

"Will you give us a minute please Stace" Danielle spoke just before Stacey stepped foot into the living room. Ronnie instantly felt nervous,she had just found her baby and the thought of her leaving or rejecting her after all this time made Ronnie feel sick. Stacey nodded and shut the door leaving the pair to finally talk alone.

Danielle watched Ronnie neatly place the items back into the first aid box,"Ronnie I..I'm sorry" Danielle whimpered.

Ronnie flicked her head up,"No don't apologize you have nothing to be sorry for, it's me I was so horrible to you!" Ronnie cried feeling the tears burn in her eyes. Ronnie gazed into her daughter's eyes wanting to ask one question,"Why didn't you tell me sooner,why didn't you come to me and explain?" Ronnie grabbed Danielle's hand.

Danielle shifted uncomfortably in her seat,feeling Ronnie's hand on top of hers. "I tried to,everytime I tried to something got in the way, or you, you were to busy to even talk to me" Danielle replied,after everything she still loved Ronnie and wanted to be apart of her life.

"_Just one thing before you leave,don't bother looking in the street for your little angel of a daughter because she's never gonna be there,she's dead. She died 13 years ago,tragedy really such a pretty little thing,spit of you at that age. Tiny,blond,sparkling blue eyes like you wouldn't believe"_

"He told me you died.." Ronnie's voice trailed off into sadness and anger. Archie was poison,pure evil, the hate for him grew even more as she pictured his face.

Danielle felt her heart weaken as she watched the sadness fill her mother's eyes,she too wanted to make everything better and right again. But a massive part of Danielle felt twisted and messed up because of Ronnie.

"You don't like me Ronnie,you made that clear" Danielle pulled her hand away so coldly that it made Ronnie shudder.

"Your my daughter" Ronnie moved closer to Danielle wanting to feel her in her arms,be the mother she always wanted to be.

Danielle shook her head,"You grieved for me as a baby,you don't know me,im 19 years old I'm not a baby anymore!" Danielle explained wanting to get it off her chest.

Ronnie sighed taking a deep breath,"When he took you away from me my life was never the same. I longed to hold you,to play with you to be your mum every single day! I should never of let him take you,it was the biggest mistake of my life!" Ronnie sobbed letting her guard crash down.

"_No its quite true,she drowned in the bath,accident nothing sinister. Over excited playing with her ducky,slipped and banged her head,mother was out of the room getting a towel. Happens all the time,accidents in the home"._

"I thought I would never ever get the chance to see you,because I thought you were dead" Ronnie sobbed,overcome with emotion.

Danielle shifted closer across the couch closer to Ronnie,she had waited so long for this moment,tears filled her eyes. She leaned into Ronnie resting her head on her mother's chest. Ronnie without any hesitation wrapped her arms around her daughter,not worrying about anyone else but her. "I promise you,everything will be ok sweetie" Ronnie said sniffing through tears.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Roxy sat in the kitchen,cradling Amy in her arms after a feed. Fiddling with her phone with her free hand,she hesitated,doing the right thing was usually the wrong thing to Roxy. She scrolled through her contacts list,she reached the number she wanted to dial and pressed the phone tightly against her ear.

"Aunty Peg it's me,yeah yeah everything is fine. There's been some big news and I think you need to come home, no no everyone is fine. Ok,yeah bye.

Roxy hung up,Aunty Peggy had a right to know that Archie had lied to everyone. The sooner Archie was out of their lives,the better she thought.

**Lots more Ronnie and Danielle coming soon!**

**Plus Archie finally faces the Mitchell woman forcing the lies to spill out.**

**Will Danielle truly be able to build a normal relationship?**

**Please review if your reading, thanks :)**


	9. Melting

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 9**

_Ronnie Mitchell,ice queen,heart of glass,no emotion. She had heard it all before,sure she knew she wasn't the easiest person to approach or get along with,but it was only down to one person,one man. Ronnie pushes away everyone she loves,everyone who cares about her. Whats the point,they only let you down and hurt you. 14 years old,a baby herself,maybe she wouldn't have been able to cope with a baby,but it was her baby! No-one had the right to take away her beautiful babygirl,she thought she could turn to her father for support. Instead he cruelly took and gave away the most important thing to enter her life. Throughout her life the hole in her heart had grown bigger,the longing to hold her daughter in her arms,to watch a mini version of herself grow up into a woman. Ronnie blamed Archie for everything,vicious was his nature._

"Why didn't you try and fight for me?" Danielle asked peeling herself away from Ronnie,it had all become a little uncomfortable and not quite right.

Ronnie sighed,"There was nothing I could do,i tried to find you I put my name on the register,but my dad found out" Ronnie grabbed a tissue from her pocket wiping away the mascara that had ran down her cheeks.

Danielle watched her mother,the thought crept into her mind,would she ever be able to forget the things she said to her? Would she ever forgive Danielle for aborting what would have been her grandchild? So much was left to be spoken about,but bringing it up was the hardest task. Danielle looked down at her hands unsure of what to say,she knew none of this was going to come easy.

"If I'd known,if you just told me,came to me and told me everything. None of this would have happened!" Ronnie's voice broke with frustration and hurt,hurt that she was letting her daughter slip through her fingers.

Danielle stood up,her head pounding with pain. "I tried to find the right time,the right moment,but you were always so rude to me! I wanted to tell you so bad,your not even the mothering kind!" Danielle snapped,instantly regretting what she had said.

Ronnie stood up,"Danielle I'm sorry,and I am, I can be what you want me to be" Ronnie pleaded,she knew Danielle was angry and hurt and she knew she was to blame for this.

During the abortion Ronnie had become close to Danielle without even realizing the truth. Watching a younger version of herself,watching the pain and confusion that she had felt when she gave her baby away. Ronnie had to stop herself getting attached to Danielle,after all pushing people away was the only thing she knew. Danielle almost seemed dependent on her,asking her for advice and guidance.

Danielle let out a small laugh,standing near the door incase she needed a quick getaway."You were always so cold,even when..." Danielle hesitated making eye contact with Ronnie. "Even when I had the termination" Danielle whispered turning away,she hated herself for getting rid of her child,this meant she was just like Ronnie.

Ronnie felt her heart twist as she was reminded by the abortion,when her daughter needed her the most. "I didn't know, I didn't know anything!" Ronnie cried,she was desperate for Danielle to believe her,to trust her word.

"No,you were being selfish. Because I had what you didn't, you don't want anyone to be happy!" Danielle shrieked feeling more and more worked up. Her head now banging,her heart pounding in her chest challenging Ronnie.

Ronnie took a step closer,carefully minding the coffee table. "No,that's not true, I want you to be happy, we can be happy" Ronnie smiled softly clasping her hand to the locket hanging from her neck.

Danielle watched,and did the same,only to find her locket wasn't there. "I built u up to what I wanted you to be Ronnie,but your not" Danielle avoided eye contact, not sure herself if she meant what she was saying.

"No I am,sweetie please give me a chance" Ronnie replied placing her hands firmly on her daughter's shoulders.

Ronnie realized how patient she was being,it was almost like her mothering instincts had kicked into place and she hadn't even realized. Although living with Roxy and sharing a room took its toll, Roxy wasn't exactly the easiest person to live with.

Danielle looked up at her mother,"I need time,we need time" Danielle stated wanting to get through to Ronnie that nothing was going to happen over night,and that relationships take time. Especially broken ones.

"Yes,whatever you want Danielle just let me prove to you that I can what you need! I've wanted you since the day you were taken from me, baby come here" Ronnie whispered pulling Danielle into her arms, surprised to feel Danielle's arms wrap around her waist. Ronnie let out a happy sob,she was holding her daughter,the baby she gave away all them years ago. Her Amy,her Danielle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Roxy and Phil were sat in the living room, Roxy had carefully explained to her cousin what happened,and that there was a new edition to the Mitchell Family.

"So Danielle,is Ronnie's kid?" Phil asked again for the 100th time, frowning feeling confused.

Roxy sighed rolling her eyes,"Yes I just explained,Ronnie is with her right now" she flicked her hair extension from her face. "Oh and by the way Aunty Peg is coming home early" Roxy grinned twiddling with her hair.

Phil stared blankly,"What?" he responded rubbing his forehead,Peggy was beginning to do his head in the last thing he wanted was her coming back early.

"Yeah I told her there was some news to be told and she is coming home tomorrow" Roxy announced feeling proud that she had informed Peggy and done something good.

Phil sighed,"Does Ronnie know?" he asked knowing Roxy wasn't that clever. He knew she hadn't run it past her big sister because the answer was probably no.

"Yeah, well no not yet but she will" Roxy stood up walking over to the cot, she pulled Amy out and layed her across her shoulder.

Phil chuckled getting up from the armchair,"Better you than me,she wouldn't want mum to come home early especially with Archie".

Roxy quickly snapped her head watching Phil walk down the stairs back to the bar,he was right of course Aunty Peg wouldn't be coming back on her own,Archie would come back with her. Roxy rubbed Amy's back,deciding that phoning Aunty Peg wasn't the best idea she had come up with. Ronnie had just been reunited with her daughter,Archie was bound to destroy and manipulate everyone around him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Stacey sat,her hands wrapped around a warm mug of tea listening to the muffled sound of Danielle and Ronnie's voices. Even though Danielle hadn't been living with the Slater's that long,the two of them had built a strong relationship,she felt it was her job to protect her innocent best friend. Stacey knew Danielle had been easily led,by blokes and by the Mitchell's. They had used her,they couldn't cover this up,and Stacey was not going to let them forget. She stood up pouring the contents of her mug into the sink,it had been just under an hour since she left the two to speak,she decided Ronnie Mitchell had spent long enough in her home.

Opening the door she watched Danielle be held by Ronnie,a tender moment between mother and daughter. "I think it's time you went Ronnie,my mum will be back soon" Stacey interrupted causing them both to jump a little.

Ronnie slowly pulled away from Danielle,she ran her hand down her cheek smiling lovingly, "When can I see you again?" Ronnie asked,she knew everything was now on Danielle's terms,Ronnie found herself in no position to call the shots.

Danielle wiped the stale tears from her face,she shrugged her shoulders unsure of what to say.

"How about you come to the flat,I'll cook?" Ronnie asked softly,desperately hoping that Danielle would say yes.

Stacey looked at her friend,she could almost see her brain thinking things over,what to do,what to say to her new mum. Stacey was hoping she would turn Ronnie down,after all Ronnie near enough pushed Danielle down the stairs,accident or not.

Danielle shook her head,"I don't think im ready,i don't feel too well" she told Ronnie,watching the disappointment fill her eyes. Danielle bowed her head down,feeling awful for letting her down,but it was true,she was no where near ready to sit down with Ronnie on her own as mother and daughter and have a meal,it was a big step. Danielle had to let her mum know that she has her own mind and opinion,she wasn't about to let Ronnie dictate her actions.

"Oh,yeah of course you should go to bed,sleep it all off" Ronnie instructed,not realizing she may of sounded bossy and controlling. Ronnie leaned in nervously and planted a loving kiss to Danielle's forehead,she walked towards the door. Stacey stepped aside,forcing a smile at Ronnie for Danielle's sake.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Danielle said assuring Ronnie that she would see her and spend time together.

Ronnie wanted nothing more than for Danielle to come home with her,she wanted to hold her,sleep next to her,feel her standing by her side. She wanted to tell her she loved her so much,and that she was proud of who she has become. Ronnie knew she was going to have to earn Danielle's trust as well as Stacey's,after all Stacey had been looking after Danielle for all this time. Ronnie turned to look at her daughter before leaving the Slater's,she knew Danielle was everything to her now,there was no way anything was coming between them not this time. The love that she felt for that beautiful babygirl she had given birth to came rushing back,filling Ronnie's heart. From that moment Ronnie knew there was nothing she wouldn't do for Danielle,she had her daughter back.

"My baby.." Ronnie whispered clutching onto her locket.

Danielle watched Ronnie walk out of the living room,Stacey shutting the door as she left. Danielle stood still suddenly feeling empty and alone,almost lost without Ronnie. Stacey sensed Danielle's sadness,she walked over to Danielle and threw her arms around her friend.

Ronnie shut the Slater's front door,feeling the cool air brush across her skin. The overwhelming feeling washing over her face,she let out a sob,breaking down uncontrollably,all the guilt,anger,sadness,and happiness finally catching up with her.

**Please review if you can :) Loads to come I promise x**


	10. Favours

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 10**

_Roxy Mitchell,always a happy go lucky girl. Always in trouble,flirt,drunk,party girl,slapper,she too had heard it all before. Daddies little girl,somehow always seemed to wrap him round her little finger,the favorite sister by far. Roxy had her fair share of men in Ibiza and Walford,none of them working out and lasting,Roxy got bored easily. Always after excitement and a little danger,never thinking of the consequences. Ronnie had always been there for Roxy,picking her up when she was down,mending her broken heart,Ronnie was her rock. The one person she could truly rely on,all the silly arguments and squabbles,none of it matters in the end. Roxy was forever grateful to Ronnie._

The alarm clock had gotten louder as Roxy decided to ignore the beeping,she hadn't slept much due to the worry and stress she had caused herself. Amy was wriggling in her cot,hungry and waiting for some attention,Roxy leaned over switching the alarm clock off. _What will Ronnie say when she finds out they are coming home today? Will this be another fall out? What will Peggy say when she finds out her new husband is a complete liar! _Roxy pulled Amy from the coat,cradling her in her arms. Amy let out a yawn,banging her tiny fist's against Roxy's chest. "Your gonna go see your daddy today" Roxy spoke softly bobbing up and down to calm Amy,she walked through to the kitchen.

"You told Ronnie yet?" Phil asked looking up from his newspaper.

Roxy pulled a seat out from the table,her eyes red and puffy due to lack of sleep. "No I haven't,anyway she will be fine I don't see the problem" Roxy lied, cooing softly at Amy.

Ben poured some cereal into a bowl,"Is Gran coming home today then?" he asked rustling the nearly empty cereal box.

Roxy squinted,"Yes now would you please stop with the cereal,i got a splitting headache" Roxy snapped getting up from the chair. She walked to the fridge pulling out a ready made bottle she made for Amy last night.

"Can I stay at home today?" Ben sweetly asked grabbing the milk from the table.

Phil laughed,folding the newspaper."No your going to school,then we can go bowling or something" Phil suggested,avoiding Peggy at all costs.

"Who's gonna run the pub?" Roxy asked shutting the microwave door,she turned to look at her cousin.

Phil shrugged his shoulders,"Mum can,Tracey will be here soon".

Roxy took the warm bottle from the microwave and sat down to feed her daughter,"Oh yeah that's nice,hey Aunty Peg hope you had a really good short honeymoon,by the way run the pub today!" Roxy sarcastically said rolling her eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Danielle and Stacey were already on the stall,putting out new stock that had arrived. Danielle felt better,although everything didn't seem real to her,like everything was a dream. She had sat up half the night wondering what today held for her and Ronnie. Danielle didn't feel that comfortable in her mother's presence,always a little intimated and scared of speaking her mind. It was almost as if Ronnie had a spell on Danielle whenever she was around,Danielle could never get the right words out or she would say something ridiculous.

"Put them on hanger's I want them to sell today" Stacey ordered,her eyebrows furrowed with concentration looking at the stock list.

Danielle nodded,it was better to do what Stacey said than to argue with her. "What happens now?" Danielle asked.

"Well I dunno,we got another order coming later.." Stacey babbled,folding the stock list up.

"No,with me and Ronnie" Danielle smiled,wrapping her money belt around her waist.

Stacey frowned shoving the clothes on the rail,"I don't know,play happy families" Stacey sighed.

Stacey knew that there was no such thing as happy families. Every family had issues and problems they had to deal with. Things were never easy in the Slater household,Sean here there and everywhere,Jean constantly moaning and groaning,Charlie and Mo. But they muddled through,Stacey often wondered what things would have been like if her mum would have been different. Jean took up a lot of Stacey's time,the roles had reversed a long time ago,Stacey was forever fussing and worrying over her mum.

"OI" screamed a voice from the pub window. Roxy lent out,looking straight at Danielle. "Are you busy?" Roxy shouted making sure Danielle could clearly hear her.

Danielle looked up at her Aunt then back to Stacey,"Well yeah I'm working" Danielle looked back up squinting at the sunlight,her voice merely loud enough for Roxy to hear.

"Well when you got a minute come up yeah?" Roxy smiled shutting the window.

Stacey busied herself with a customer,annoyed that Danielle no longer had time for her . Everything was going to change,eventually Danielle would probably move in with Ronnie and she would hardly ever see her. Everyone Stacey ever loved left her,or moved away from her,she wasn't about to let Danielle go in a hurry.

"Do you mind,it's not that busy at the moment anyways" Danielle said already untieing her money belt.

Stacey said nothing carrying on serving a customer,Danielle sighed and walked off towards the Vic. No-one had cleaned up,the empty glasses and bottles lay on the bar waiting to be collected. Danielle walked to the side door,wondering why Roxy had called her in. Maybe she needed a babysitter,or maybe she just wanted the gossip with her and Ronnie.

"I'm in here" Roxy called from the front room,changing Amy.

Danielle smiled walking through,Amy giggling happily over Roxy's funny faces. She stood near the door way watching the happy mother and daughter bonding session. Roxy looked up finishing Amy's nappy. "I swear I have never known a baby to poo so much!" Roxy smiled pulling Amy from the changing matt to her shoulder.

Danielle stepped closer feeling relaxed in her Aunt's company,but feeling sad that she didn't feel the same about Ronnie yet. "What did you wanna talk to me about" Danielle asked nervously not knowing what to expect.

Roxy stood up,kicking the matt to the side,"Right,Aunty Peg is coming home today" Roxy replied placing Amy in her cot. Amy smiled grabbing hold of her pink bunny,her little fingers tightly gripping hold of the soft toy.

Danielle frowned,"I thought they were on their honeymoon?" Danielle questioned wondering where the conversation was leading to.

"Yeah I know,i phoned Aunty Peg and told her there was some news to be told,you know you and Ronnie" Roxy explained, motioning Danielle to sit down.

"And you haven't told Ronnie?" Danielle guessed,the expression on Roxy's face gave it away. Danielle sat down on the couch,perching on the end she felt nervous,almost like she was betraying Ronnie by not seeing her first today. Instead she was upstairs with Roxy.

"No,so I thought its best if you came to the Vic later with Ronnie" Roxy smiled in hope that Danielle would agree,after all Danielle was the only person that could make Ronnie see sense especially when Archie was involved.

Danielle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear,not sure what to say. "Err I dunno,i don't wanna go behind Ronnie's back" Danielle stated trying her best not to be talked round.

"Please Danielle,you'll be doing me a massive favor!" Roxy pleaded biting her lip.

Danielle smiled standing up,she walked over to Amy rubbing her tummy gently. "Yeah alright,i will text Ronnie and tell her to meet me here" Danielle said softly watching Amy suck on the bunny.

"Thank you! I owe you one!" Roxy ran over wrapping her arms around Danielle. Roxy extended her arms into the cot once again pulling Amy out,"Right,I'm gonna take her to Jack's,he's been hassling me" Roxy explained grabbing Amy's coat before walking back to the couch.

Danielle pulled her phone from her pocket,as much as she wanted to help Roxy,she felt Ronnie had the right to know what was going on. Ronnie wasn't the type of person that liked surprises,she liked to know exactly what was happening there and then. _**"Come by the Vic later. Danielle x " **_Danielle read the short message through over 10 times,debating whether to send it.

Roxy dressed Amy and wrapped her in a blanket,"You can walk me to Jack's" Roxy grinned walking past Danielle to go down the stairs.

Danielle nodded,quickly pressing send. Following Roxy down the stairs,hoping that everything was going to turn out ok,after all Danielle was Ronnie's daughter,she knew she couldnt stay mad at her for long.

**Filler chapter really,im building up to big things! Sorry for the lack of Ronnie in this,but there's plenty of her to come in the next chapter!**

**Please review,they make me smile :)**

**Ronnie & Archie coming up,plus Ronnie & Danielle.**


	11. Facing Demons

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 11**

_Danielle Jones sat in her bedroom,the rain dripped from the window as the clouds moved in blocking any sunlight that tried to seep through. The young girl gazed round her pretty bedroom,the endless pile of soft toys stacked on her bed. The photo's and memories of holidays and school trips,stuck up on a corkboard. Danielle was now 18 years old,coping with loosing her mum,the woman that had raised her since a baby. Her father now pottered around the house,not socializing with anyone,wanting to shut the world out. There was nothing Danielle could do to stop the pain of loss,although only thinking about one thing. Her real mother,so many unanswered questions needed to be asked. Danielle got up and walked towards the mirror hanging from her wardrobe,staring at herself. She raised her hand touching her cheek,her nose,her lips,she needed to find her birth mother. After all its hard to face the world when you don't know where your face came from._

After walking Amy to Jack's flat and explaining a thousand times about bottles,and what time she should be fed,the girls were back at the Vic. Danielle had stopped to explain to Stacey that Peggy was due home and that Roxy needed her,Stacey understood assuring Danielle she would be fine on her own. Between the two of them,Roxy and Danielle had cleaned the pub,the empty bottles,the glasses had all been cleared away ready for the punters tonight. Roxy stood behind the bar,hands on hips.

"We make a pretty good team" Roxy grinned as Danielle sat on a bar stall. She looked at Roxy's body language,she smiled realizing the sister's were more alike than she thought.

"Yeah we do don't we" Danielle smiled watching her aunt pour some well deserved drinks for them both. "Do you think Ronnie's gonna be angry?" Danielle asked still feeling bad about not telling her.

Roxy placed the drink in front of Danielle,"Nah honestly she will be fine,just let me do the talking" Roxy downed the drink and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

Danielle sipped her drink,somehow Roxy managed to calm her nerves making her feel more relaxed. Although the events of yesterday still managed to crush all thoughts of happiness and peace,but with time Danielle was sure it would all be a distant memory.

The Vic doors suddenly came to life nearly being taken off its hinges,"Roxy its me" Ronnie called banging on the door,wondering why the pub hadn't been opened yet. Danielle quickly jumped up and made her way towards the door,seeing Ronnie for the second time as her daughter.

"Hey.." Danielle spoke quietly stepping aside to let her in. Ronnie walked in picking up an empty crisp packet laying on the floor. "You missed one" Ronnie grinned scrunching the packet in her hands. Ronnie wasted no time greeting Danielle,pulling her in for the longest hug.

"Er hello I am here you know" Roxy waved her hands in air wanting to be acknowledged by her sister,Ronnie slowly pulled away kissing Danielle's cheek lightly.

Ronnie walked towards the bar throwing the crisp packet at Roxy,"Why haven't you opened up yet?" Ronnie asked placing her handbag on the bar.

"Because Ronnie,i need to talk to you" Roxy grabbed a glass,filling it with vodka.

Ronnie turned to Danielle taking the drink from her,"Drinking in the afternoon,you really are a Mitchell!" Ronnie grinned placing the glass back on the bar.

Danielle smiled at her mother's words,she was right,she was a Mitchell. No matter what anyone said,she was proud to be Ronnie's daughter,proud to be part of the family.

"What have you gone and done this time?" Ronnie sighed sitting beside Danielle,she took the drink from her sister.

"Right you promise not to get in a huff about it?" Roxy asked knowing this was near impossible,she knew Ronnie like the back of her hand.

Ronnie frowned becoming slightly worried,"Just tell me eh Rox?" Ronnie glanced at Danielle staring into the glass.

Roxy clasped her hands together,"Well Aunty Peggy is on her way home right now,infact she should be here any minute" Roxy grinned hoping for a positive response.

Ronnie glared at Roxy pausing for a moment,"What why!" Ronnie asked.

"Well I sort of told her there was some news to be told and that she needed to come home" Roxy's grin slowly faded as Ronnie continued to stare in disbelieve.

"Did you know about this?" Ronnie turned to Danielle,

"No.." Roxy quickly butted in covering for Danielle, Danielle's pounding heart instantly calmed down.

Ronnie shook her head,"And you didn't think me and Danielle would have wanted to tell her when we were ready?" Ronnie downed the vodka,the burning liquid tricking down her throat.

"I'm sorry alright,but the sooner Aunty Peggy knows about dad the better" Roxy grabbed her sister's glass re-filling it.

The thought of Archie made Ronnie's blood run cold. Evil and viscous,if there was anyway to make Ronnie's life hundred times harder Archie was first in line. Danielle was the most important person in her life now,shielding her from this man was her number one priority.

The rumble of a engine caused all 3 woman to stare at eachother silently,the thoughts of everything going wrong just after something amazing had happened was heartbreaking. Ronnie knocked back the second drink,bracing herself for a boxing match against her father. Roxy walked out from behind the bar towards the door,Danielle sensed her mother's anger and annoyance,she reached out placing her hand in Ronnie's. Ronnie's heart jumped into her throat,the small gesture from her daughter was enough to tell her that she could face anything.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Peggy stepped out from the Taxi,her white summer suit perfectly pressed and ironed,not one strand of hair out of place. Roxy quickly grabbed a suitcase whilst Peggy brushed herself down from the 2 hour cab ride.

"This better be good Roxy,me and your father didn't even get time to have the massage we paid for!" Peggy pointed out clutching on to her fake designer handbag she brought.

"Yeah well lets just get inside yeah?" Roxy pushed the door open for Peggy.

Danielle instantly felt out of place,everyone seemed to know the exciting news but Peggy. It felt almost as if Danielle was rudely intruding,sitting in her pub, sipping on a free drink. Ronnie squeezed Danielle's hand,flashing her a not to worry smile.

"Alright Aunty Peg" Ronnie mumbled,standing up to greet her.

Peggy kissed Ronnie's cheek,only wanting to know why she had been called back to grotty Walford for. The honeymoon had been paid for weeks in advance,it was the only time she was able to get away with Archie so they could spend time together.

"Yes im fine,now can someone please tell me what this is all about!?" Peggy ordered making her way behind the bar wanting authority.

Archie burst through the doors,struggling to carry two heavy suitcases,his sun hat slightly on the wonk. "That Cabbie cost me £80 quid,bloody extausion!" he joked,his smile instantly dropped as the Mitchell's sister's glared at him with hate.

Roxy bravely decided to speak,"Aunty Peg why don't you come upstairs eh?" Roxy placed her hand on the small of Peggy's back leading her to the side door. "Danielle why don't you come with us yeah?" Roxy smiled.

Danielle turned to Ronnie for reassurance,she was worried about leaving her on her own with Archie,she wanted to protect Ronnie and stand up for her no matter what she had done.

"Go on sweetie,it's ok" Ronnie brushed her hand down Danielle's cheek,causing Archie to frown and wonder what was going on.

"Alright sweetheart?" Archie smiled making his way towards Ronnie,his lips pressing against her forehead. Ronnie gritted her teeth,having this man near was enough to make her sick.

Ronnie said nothing but slowly pulled away from her father,"Bet your wondering why your home so early" Ronnie sneered making her way behind the bar distancing herself from Archie.

"What's your sister gotten herself into this time eh?" Archie chuckled taking the sun hat off.

Ronnie smiled,he had no idea what any of this was all about. He had no idea that Danielle was Ronnie's daughter,she decided to play her own game.

"Nothing,you know what Roxy's like always in trouble,even when we were kids" Ronnie forced a smile.

Archie chuckled,"Yeah,you two were such lovely little girls,golden blond hair just like your mother both of you" Archie sat on the bar stall, moving aside the empty glasses.

"Bet you didn't think we'd grow up so fast" Ronnie added staring at this horrid man,he was no father,he wasn't capable of being a loving father.

Archie smiled,"You always were beautiful,my girls!" he said his voice cheery.

Ronnie cleared her throat before speaking,"Dad,where is my Amy buried?" Ronnie blurted out unexpectedly,watching Archie instantly look at her.

"What? Why are you even bringing that up,it was a long time ago V" Archie shifted uncomfortably leaning against the bar.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders,"Well she was my daughter,i wanna see the grave" Ronnie placed her hands on her hips,challenging Archie at his own game.

"Somewhere in London I think,a small cemetery,i cant really remember to be honest" he told her, his voice full of confidence and certainty.

"Died in the bath you said,right?" Ronnie bit her lip wanting a response,thinking about her daughter sitting upstairs,her baby.

Archie nodded,"Yes,you know what it's like,these things happen".

Ronnie paused,the anger eating away at her heart,her new heart that Danielle had filled. "Except she's not dead is she" Ronnie spoke quietly,coldly.

Archie felt himself panic,"What,of course she is Veronica!" he snapped wondering how on earth he had been found out. His brow starting to sweat,his hands shook a little.

"You were lying,you told me she was dead but you were lying" Ronnie argued watching the man under extreme pressure.

Archie shook his head once again,"No no no,i don't know where your getting this from V,i told you the girl is dead!" his voice becoming louder.

"Danielle,Danielle is my daughter" Ronnie revealed pulling her little girl's locket from her trouser pocket,she opened the locket exposing the picture of herself. "You lied,you told me she was dead!" Ronnie strained holding back the tears.

Archie sat still,he had been found out,the lies had finally caught up with him. He opened his mouth to speak,but nothing he could say could make up for 19 years of hurt and misery.

"Get out,just get out!" Ronnie screamed pointing towards the door.

Archie stood up, he needed to speak to Peggy before she found out,if she hadn't found out already. Ronnie's eyes filled with tears as she watched the color drain from his face,the panic rushing though his body. Footsteps could be heard all the way from the bar,Peggy Roxy and Danielle walked through to face Archie. The years of lies and deceit had been laid out right in front of everyone's eyes.

**Long chapter,hope your enjoying this! Loads more to come :) Please review if your reading this, many thanks x**


	12. Our Love

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 12**

_The family. A strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste,covering one another in desserts,hiding shampoo,borrowing money,locking eachother out of rooms,inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant,loving and laughing,defending and trying to figure out the common thread that bounds them all together. The word family shattered into tiny pieces with only one man to blame,the head of the family,the provider._

Archie Mitchell stood facing all four woman,the confident certain act flew straight out of the window. There was now nothing he could possibly do to make things right or better,the web of lies he had spun finally took a turn for the worst. Peggy stood next to Roxy,tears filling her eyes,the man she fell in love with was suddenly the villain,the enemy. All the promises he made her,all the sweet kisses and cuddles given,the wool had definitely been taken off her eyes. Peggy was getting old and the thought of living life without a partner worried her,no one to look out for her,take care of her. Archie was her perfect man,she had been attracted to him all them years ago,her dreams came true when they finally got together. Peggy looked disgusted,mortified that this man could hide such a secret.

"Peggy sweetheart.." Archie spoke softly,trying his hardest to win Peggy round,make her see that he isn't the bad guy.

Danielle stood behind Roxy almost hiding from the scene,Ronnie turned to look at her daughter quickly walking over to making sure she was ok.

"I think you should go dad" Roxy spoke,crossing her arms,a blank emotionless expression plastered on her face.

Archie sighed grabbing his suitcase,admitting defeat. _What could he say to make them think otherwise,it was pointless._

The Mitchell's woman watched the old man exit the pub,all 4 of them sighing with relief,Roxy immediately grabbed herself a glass.

Archie shut the door behind him,he felt embarrassed,how dare Ronnie speak to him like that. He had raised her,given her a home,sorted all of her problems out,this way no way to be repaid back he thought. Roxy,well she had obviously been brain washed by her big sister,Ronnie was to good at manipulating Roxy and getting her on side. He furrowed his eyebrows,his bitter thoughts whirling around his head. Where was he to go now,back to weymouth? No he couldn't,he had sold that property months ago. His dreams had punched him in the face,this time he wasn't left standing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you alright sweetie?" Ronnie asked stroking Danielle's soft hair. Ronnie still felt angry,the hatred for Archie had grown,but having Danielle with her, somehow it all faded away.

Danielle nodded,relieved that it was all over and that he was gone. "Yeah I'm fine" Danielle looked up and smiled.

Roxy glanced at Ronnie,not knowing how to handle a heartbroken Peggy. Peggy was lent against the bar,still staring at the door Archie had opened to leave. Her perfect wedding,her perfect man had been snatched away in a blink of an eye. She let out a small sob,trying her hardest to compose herself in front of the girls. After all Peggy Mitchell never cries,hard as nails,no nonsense, but this time her heart was snapped in two. Ronnie walked over to her handbag,rifling through her purse.

"Danielle why don't you go back to the flat,there's some takeaway menu's in the kitchen,I'll be over soon" Ronnie smiled handed Danielle a twenty pound note plus her house key. Danielle gratefully grinned, wanting to get away from the commotion. She walked past Peggy,Roxy ran a hand down her arm as she passed.

"Aunty Peg,why don't we get you upstairs eh?" Ronnie said softly holding her hand to guide her towards the stairs.

Peggy nodded almost unable to speak,unable to string together a sentence. The news plus Archie's web of lies had hit her like a ton of bricks,it was all too much to take in. The sister's managed to take Peggy upstairs,Roxy poured her a large glass of wine.

"Get that down you,looks like you need it" Roxy smiled handing over the glass.

Peggy forced a weak smile taking the glass,"That girl,she's your daughter?" Peggy whispered her eyes widened.

"Yes,she's my Amy,my baby" Ronnie answered nodding.

Peggy took a mouthful of wine,"All that time she worked here!" Peggy snapped waving an arm in the air.

"All them times he told me he loved me! Ugh what was I thinking,woman of my age getting married, bet everyone had a good laugh" Peggy ranted.

Roxy stood behind Ronnie,"Why don't you go,spend some time with Danielle,I'll look after Aunty Peg" Roxy smiled insisting.

"Are you sure?" Ronnie questioned,although spending time with her daughter was alot more important than nursing a 70 year old woman's heart. Ronnie smiled,getting up from the couch,heading back down the stairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Half an hour had past and Danielle had already phoned and ordered a Chinese takeaway. Ronnie's flat was warm,modern and quite homely. The pictures on the mantle piece stood out,mainly of Roxy drunk or Roxy with an arm around some fella. There was one photo that Danielle was drawn to the most,she reached out picking it up carefully. A young Ronnie,only 12 years old,long blond hair,big cheeky grin,it was almost like looking in the mirror.

For some reason Danielle had checked out the spare bedroom,she wasn't ready to spend the whole night at Ronnie's yet but the thought crept through her mind. The door bell rang,snapping Danielle out of her little dream. She rushed to the door expecting Ronnie, and of course it was the takeaway she ordered. After paying with the money her mother gave her,Danielle managed to find some plates and cutlery,finding things in Ronnie's flat was pretty easy,everything was neatly put together in order.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ronnie used the spare key she had to get in,the air filled with the aroma of takeaway,Ronnie smiled at the thought of Danielle in her flat.

"I wasn't sure what you liked,so I just got a few things" Danielle looked at Ronnie nervously,she had no idea what Ronnie liked,this made Danielle nervous and uneasy.

Ronnie smiled throwing her bag and coat on the couch,"It smells great,im starving" Ronnie pulled a chair from the table motioning for Danielle to do the same.

Five minutes had past and neither of them were speaking,the food being the main distraction but the eerie silence was getting to Ronnie. Here she was sat with the daughter she thought she would never set eyes on again,and she didn't know what to say,what to talk about.

"How's Peggy?" Danielle asked,placing her fork down to grab her glass.

Ronnie nodded trying not to speak with a mouthful,"Yeah,she's fine" Ronnie covered her mouth,whilst Danielle smiled at her good manners,even though she didn't care.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Danielle pushed the remaining food around on her plate,her appetite suddenly vanishing. The thoughts of everything being destroyed,broken,never mending the relationship, put Danielle off her food. Ronnie looked up sensing something was wrong,Danielle looked pale.

"Are you alright?" Ronnie asked wiping her mouth on some kitchen towel.

Danielle smiled and looked over at Ronnie,the kitchen table keeping them a good distance apart. "I'm fine,just thinking.." Danielle answered not wanting to worry her mum.

"About what?" Ronnie asked not knowing how far she could push Danielle into telling her,she knew nothing about her own daughter. Her facial expressions,her body language,Ronnie just couldn't read Danielle.

Danielle finally put down the fork,sitting back into the wooden chair. "Just everything,none of it happened the way I wanted it to" Danielle explained,the sadness filling her face.

"Nothing ever does,but your here,we are here together,thats all that matters to me" Ronnie assured softly,she wanted to hold Danielle and never let her go.

"Did you ever wonder? Where I was,what I was doing?" Danielle bravely asked,she had to know the answers to her questions,they had burned inside her for so long they were itching to escape.

Ronnie brought a hand to her locket,"Every single day,i wondered if you were happy,if you were safe" Ronnie spoke whilst the tears stung her eyes.

Danielle listened closely,paying attention to her mother's words hoping that they would fill the gap in her heart.

"Danielle,i love.."

Ronnie was almost instantly cut off by Danielle.

"Don't say it Ronnie" Danielle firmly commanded,looking straight at Ronnie sitting opposite her.

Ronnie stared at her daughter,noticing her blond hair,her little nose,everything reminded her of herself,a younger version of Ronnie. Danielle stared back,the tiny bit of hate glazing over her eyes,she didn't hate Ronnie but she hated what she had said to her.

"You don't love me,you love a memory" Danielle mumbled,hating herself for saying this,but if she didn't it would only be swept under the rug never to be said.

Ronnie stood up and knelt beside Danielle,she took her hands in hers,"No I do,the moment I found out,the moment I realized the love I had for you as a baby came back,it all came rushing back. Danielle ever since I found out I was pregnant, I loved you. When you were taken from me,i loved you. It never changed,it never will" Ronnie pleaded,squeezing Danielle's hand's tighter as she spoke.

Danielle tried her best to fight off the tears,she hated crying in front of Ronnie,it made her feel weak and pathetic.

"You are the only person that matters,just me and you" Ronnie said moving the hair from her daughter's face revealing the tears. "Oh sweetie come here" Ronnie pulled Danielle into her feeling the icy emotions melt. The love was unconditional,Ronnie was about to let nothing get in the way of this.

Danielle sobbed into Ronnie's shoulder,clinging onto her just like a child. Danielle just like Ronnie had a guard, no one could touch or break it, but one look or touch from Ronnie and it fell to bits.

"Everything is gonna be alright baby,everything" Ronnie cooed rubbing her daughter's back. Ronnie was relishing the tender,precious moment between them,finally feeling complete and whole.

Finally the sobs had subsided and Danielle slowly peeled away from Ronnie,it was so hard getting her head around the fact that she now knew the truth. For so long it had been this massive secret and now it was all out in the open Danielle felt alot of pressure to be what Ronnie wanted her to be.

Ronnie reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes,smiling at the emotional,caring side to Danielle. "You,you are everything I wish I could be" Ronnie softly whispered.

Danielle frowned,"What do you mean?" she asked,her voice an almost whimper.

"Your kind,loving,you care about people,im so proud of you sweetie" Ronnie smiled tucking a strand of hair behind Danielle's ear.

Danielle nodded,looking into Ronnie's eye she felt safe,like nothing could harm her. She knew that Ronnie would let nothing bad happen to her,Danielle was almost thankful that Ronnie's controlling behavior was only because she cared so much. Danielle bowed her head, just touching her mother's, both closing their eyes taking eachother in.

They shared the same dream. This was the start of a proper mother and daughter relationship,both knowing that nothing was about to come easy,and things were bound to test them, but the love they had build up for eachother finally shone through, reuniting them as one.

**Hope your enjoying it still, wasn't that pleased with this chapter,but hey ho thought you would like it :)**

**Loads of Drama and unexpected events are yet to come so stay tuned and keep reading and reviewing please!**


	13. The Unexpected

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 13**

_Its hard to accept but you cant change the past. You can't go back and manipulate things to the way you wanted them to happen,because life would be meaningless and boring and just not worth living. But you can change the future and that's the beautiful thing about life. Yes you will make mistakes,and yes you will have bad days but as long as you let the past go you will have a bright future ahead of you. Knowing that things were meant to happen,knowing that each day you will learn something so that you keep growing to be a better person._

"Gorgeous ain't you eh? Just like your daddy" Jack beamed bouncing Amy on his knee,the sound of Amy's giggle filled the flat.

Roxy paced up and down,wanting to leave already,leaving Peggy on her own was not such a good idea she thought. Watching her little girl play happily with Jack filled Roxy with happiness,she wasn't really sure how she felt about him,after all they did conceive a child together so there must have been some mutual feeling between them.

"Alright Jack,i really need to get back to Aunty Peg" Roxy walked over holding her arms out.

Jack frowned,"Oh come Rox,it was hardly bonding time!" Jack complained stroking Amy's cheek.

"Jack I really ain't got time for this alright, I got Aunty Peggy crying her eyes out,Ronnie and Danielle have only just found eachother and I got dad out on the streets!" Roxy shouted,raising an eyebrow to Jack.

Jack sighed,standing up with Amy clung to his shoulder,"Alright,but I want to spend more time with her,we got nothing standing in our way now,Ronnie's got her daughter back" Jack smiled, carefully handing over Amy.

Roxy nodded whilst Amy grabbed a handful of her hair,"Look we will sort something out,just let things die down" Roxy smiled walking over to the buggy.

Jack smiled slipping his hands in his pockets,watching Roxy tuck his beautiful babygirl into the pushchair. Amy was all Jack really had left,Penny was miles and miles away and ever since the fatal accident it was hard enough getting Selena to agree access. Jack thought of Amy as his second chance to be a great dad,to be everything he wanted her to be.

"Argh where is her bunny!" Roxy sighed turning around to scan the room.

Jack spun on his heels,picking up the soft bunny from the sofa,"Here,she must of dropped him" he smiled as Roxy took it from him.

"Its a her actually!" she grinned placing the toy next to Amy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Danielle and Ronnie had dried their tears,and with much laughing and giggling mostly at Roxy's expense they had cleaned away and tidied up. The two of them sat on the couch,a glass of wine and a photo album of memories.

"Where was that?" Danielle asked pointing to a picture.

Ronnie smiled sipping her drink,"That was just before me and Roxy got arrested.."

"Arrested?" Danielle asked,her eyes widening

Ronnie giggled,"Yeah Roxy had gotten us both in trouble and I threw up all over a policeman's shoes!" Ronnie shook her head reminding herself of all the fun in Ibiza.

Danielle laughed,"I can't believe you got arrested,just doesn't seem like you" Danielle shifted closer to Ronnie without realizing.

"Yeah well that was back in the day,long time ago" Ronnie smiled twirling Danielle's hair around her finger,just like she used to do with Roxy.

Danielle smiled,the nerves and awkwardness had gone although everytime Ronnie went to touch Danielle there was slight panic,almost as if Ronnie would harm her. "I would love to travel,go around the world" Danielle happily sighed.

"Well maybe one day we can go traveling together" Ronnie smiled placing her glass on the coffee table in front of them.

Danielle flicked though more pictures,wishing she had been apart of Ronnie's life sooner. Roxy and Ronnie were inseparable,every picture they looked like they were having a blast. All the sun,sea and nights out on the town,Danielle longed to be apart of the Mitchell's life,family.

"Looks like you had loads of fun" Danielle said glumly running her finger over a picture of Ronnie.

Ronnie lifted Danielle's chin,"Hey,there wasn't a day that went past when I didn't think of you. Underneath the smiles I was so desperate to be back with you,my baby" Ronnie spoke softly,almost like she was speaking to a young child.

Danielle gave a small nod,believing Ronnie was harder that she thought it would be. There was truth and promise in her mother's voice but Danielle's head constantly battled with her heart.

"I better get back,Stacey will be wondering where I am" Danielle smiled placing the photo album on the table,she glanced at the clock on the wall.

Ronnie nodded feeling disappointed that Danielle wanted to leave already,maybe she had made her feel uncomfortable,she wasn't sure. Ronnie wanted Danielle to stay,she wanted her to move in so they could forever be together,but she knew that could take months,possibly a year before thinking about that.

"Danielle,you don't have to say yes,i mean you don't have to come if you don't want to,but there's a party at the club tomorrow night" Ronnie got up from the couch watching Danielle put her coat on.

Danielle looked up,"Your inviting me?" she grinned.

"Yes,i mean if you want to come,bring Stacey and whoever else" Ronnie's voice was full of hope,she couldn't leave Jack to run the club on his own,but this way she could work and be with Danielle at the same time.

Danielle grabbed her bag,the smile on her face broadening. "Yeah,I'd love to come,I'll let Stacey know!".

Ronnie nodded,her arms crossed against her chest,admiring how beautiful Danielle looked,"Can I walk you back?" Ronnie asked kindly.

"No,I'll be fine" Danielle smiled at her mother's gesture.

Ronnie walked towards Danielle the look of pure love twinkling in her eyes,"Come here sweetie" Ronnie smiled wrapping her arms around Danielle.

Danielle walked into the hug,nestling her face into Ronnie's shoulder taking in her scent,the warm feeling from her mother's arms. Ronnie showered Danielle with as many kisses as she could fit in before Danielle slowly pulled away.

"Text me when your home,just so I know you got back safe" Ronnie ordered wanting to show Danielle how much she truly cared.

Danielle bit her lip breaking into another smile,"Yeah I will don't worry" Danielle leaned up and kissed Ronnie's cheek.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Roxy pulled the buggy into the Vic,Phil was standing behind the bar polishing glasses and tidying the bar area. It had been a quiet evening,the punter's had gone home early sensing something wasn't right in the Mitchell household.

"Where's Aunty Peg?" Roxy asked pushing the buggy towards the side door that led to the stairs.

Phil stacked the glasses,"Upstairs,told me to leave her alone. I'll tell you if your dad comes anywhere near this pub again I'll kill him!" Phil threatened.

"Yeah well you ain't alone on that one are you,im sure Ronnie would be first in line" Roxy replied coldly,walking towards the stairs.

Amy had fallen asleep on the way back from Jack's,her tiny little chest rising and falling. Roxy carefully pulled Amy from the buggy,laying her into her arms being careful not to jolt her whilst walking up the stairs.

"Aunty Peg?" Roxy called reaching the top stair.

Peggy was sat near the window in the armchair,staring into the dark sky wondering how her life had turned out so rubbish. The man she once loved had been fooling her all this time.

"I'm in here Roxy darling" Peggy whispered resting her head against her hand.

Roxy carried Amy though to the living room putting Amy in the moses basket,carefully pulling a blanket over her. Roxy took her coat off and walked over to a miserable Peggy,she placed a kind hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Roxy asked knowing she wasn't.

Peggy nodded,"As good as I'll ever be" Peggy moved her hand on top of Roxy's tapping it slightly.

"Listen darling,do you think you could stay at Ronnie's for a while,it's just I really need to get my head together and be on my own" Peggy asked,her eyes once again full of tears.

Roxy was instantly annoyed at her request but understood that Archie had destroyed Peggy's heart,"Yeah, me and Amy will go first thing in the morning" Roxy answered bluntly trying not show how annoyed she was.

Peggy smiled and slowly got up from the armchair,she said nothing walking past Roxy,she watched the frail woman walk across the landing to her bedroom. Roxy sighed walking back over to Amy. "Looks like me and you will be living with Aunty Ronnie for a while" Roxy said her voice lacking all enthusiasm.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Danielle walked across the square,she felt happy and loved by Ronnie even though she knew it was just the beginning. She decided to take the long way round,wanting to remind herself of everything her and Ronnie had spoken about. Danielle strolled towards the park,the moon shone brightly through the tall trees. Placing her hands in the pockets she felt a massive weight off her shoulders,like she had set herself free.

"Wouldn't trust her if I were you sweetheart" said a cold manly voice.

Danielle jumped with fright not expecting anyone to be lurking around this time of night,she paused thinking about her next move carefully,she walked past catching a glimpse of the man. Archie Mitchell was sitting on the swings,his suitcase sat beside him.

"I don't know what you talking about" Danielle replied walking past.

Archie laughed,"I always thought you were a clever girl" his voice sent a shiver down Danielle's spine.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say ok!" Danielle felt herself panic,without Ronnie she couldn't stand up to this man,not on her own.

Archie got up from the swing,slowly walking near to Danielle,"When I took you away from Ronnie she was nothing but glad,she wanted to go out with her friends,with her boyfriend,you.. you were just a burden sweetheart" Archie explained rubbing Danielle's shoulder.

Danielle shook her head not wanting to believe his nasty words,"You're lying!" Danielle shrieked with fear.

Archie nodded his head,"Yeah its quite true,she didn't have to sign them papers,but she did! She signed them as soon as she could,she wanted you out of her life,it was the best thing for her" he shot a sympathetic look at the childlike girl standing in front of him.

Danielle eyes stung with tears,jerking her shoulder away from the man's touch. "Just leave me alone!" Danielle shouted breaking out into a run back to the Slater's.

Archie smiled as he watched the vulnerable girl doubt everything,he had got to her and it was exactly what he intended to do.

**Long chapter sorry I got really into it and just kept on writing lol.**

**Roxy moves into Ronnie's flat,will they be able to get along?**

**Party,coming soon!**

**Will Danielle confide in Ronnie about Archie?**

**Please review if you can :) x**


	14. Fearing The Unknown

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 14**

_That thing,that moment,when you hold someone so precious to you and everything around you becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person. You realize that that person is the only person that your supposed to hold for the rest of your life,and for one moment you feel like your holding the most amazing gift. You want to laugh,cry,because you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that it will go away at the same time. In reality there's no time to be afraid,you have nothing to lose,so much to gain._

Peggy had laid awake in bed all night,nothing felt real to her anymore. Her whole family had been shattered into pieces,the lies hurt more than anything. Lying for months,for so long she had fallen for his prince charming act,when really all along he was the monster. Peggy was always so clever and quick,it crushed her that she let herself believe every sickening word that poured from him mouth. All them times Ronnie had warned her,warned everyone about his selfish, vicious side,but Peggy was so in love she brushed it aside. All Peggy had left were her family,she needed them,she needed support.

"Aunty Peg,we're going now!" Roxy called from the hall way carrying Amy in one arm and dragging along a suitcase on wheels.

Peggy laid in silence,even though she couldn't sleep,the effort to get out of bed felt awful. She looked over at the alarm clock,11am,she was surprised Roxy was up let alone packed and ready to stay at Ronnie's.

"You need a hand with that?" Phil asked taking the suitcase from Roxy.

Roxy nodded pulling Amy's hood over her head,"Yeah,is she alright?" Roxy nodded towards Peggy's bedroom.

"How should I know,she wont let me talk to her" he huffed following his cousin down the stairs. Phil placed the suitcase near the door,he too was worried about Peggy.

"Listen I will call later check how she is" Roxy smiled,she kissed Amy's cheek and placed her in the buggy.

Phil nodded and made his way towards the bar to open up.

"Come on you,lets go see what Aunty Ronnie is up too eh?" Roxy smiled as Amy looked up adoringly at her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What is a matter with you Dan!" Stacey snapped shifting boxes of old stock she no longer wanted to sell.

Danielle stood near the stall,distancing herself away from Stacey. Danielle was tired and so worried that she would bump into Archie again. Danielle couldn't face telling Ronnie,not at the moment,everything was going so well between them. Ronnie had been so kind,warm and motherly towards Danielle,she was petrified it would all suddenly stop if she mentioned her encounter with her father. Danielle's eyes were glued to the ground,her shoulders hunched up, her mind in a total day dream.

"Danielle!" Stacey snapped again almost in a scream.

Danielle turned to Stacey,"Sorry,I'm just a little tired" Danielle explained moving closer to the stall.

"What is wrong with you,ever since you got back from her flat you've had a face on you" Stacey frowned wanting to know what had upset her friend. Even though they hadn't known eachother that long,Stacey knew when something was troubling Danielle.

Danielle shook her head,"Nothing,like I said last night me and Ronnie are fine" Danielle turned her back trying to occupy herself.

"So why are you acting funny?" Stacey asked continuing to push until she found out.

"Nothing alright just get off my back!" Danielle shrieked facing Stacey.

Stacey stood still,shocked by Danielle's unexpected outburst. She watched as the tears filled Danielle's eyes,but decided it was best to leave the conversation,she obviously didn't want to talk about. Stacey was almost jealous that Ronnie was now the one that Danielle ran to,being pushed out was something Stacey had experienced before.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Roxy knocked on her sister's door,it was cold and the clouds darkened the bright sky. Roxy tapped her foot impatiently wanting to be let in already.

Ronnie walked to the front door,her phone pressed against her ear,a pen and notepad in her hand. "Yeah, yeah I told you I wanted them by tonight. No,tonight!" Ronnie ordered stepping aside to let Roxy in. Ronnie frowned noticing the large pink suitcase,"Yeah,i will call you back ok,yeah bye" Ronnie hung up.

Roxy pushed Amy through to the living room,along with her suitcase. "Any room at the inn?" Roxy grinned.

"What is going on?" Ronnie put her phone down,placing her hands on her hips clearly annoyed by her little sister's visit.

Roxy pulled Amy a crying Amy out of the pushchair,"Aunty Peg needs some space,you don't mind do you Ron?" Roxy said rubbing Amy's back.

Ronnie shook her head,"No,although it seems I have no choice in the matter!" Ronnie smiled watching Roxy mother Amy,the drunken party girl had finally settled down.

"How's you and Danielle?" Roxy asked handing Amy over to Ronnie whilst she sorted a bottle out for her.

Ronnie grinned as her niece layed against her chest,content in her arms. "Yeah we are fine,i this party at RnR later,meeting her there". Ronnie stroked Amy's soft blond hair.

Roxy placed the bottle in the microwave,"You mean you can keep an eye on her" Roxy laughed setting the right time.

"Yeah well,i am her mum" Ronnie proudly smiled looking down at her gorgeous niece.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was now nearly half six,Danielle and Ronnie had sent a few texts reassuring eachother that everything was ok and that tonight would be fun. Danielle was sitting the slater's living room waiting for Stacey to put her make up before heading out. Ronnie seemed quite excited that Danielle was coming tonight,although Danielle wasn't in the party mood.

"Come on then,get your party hat on!" Stacey grinned bursting through the door dressed in the sluttiest outfit she could get her hands on.

Danielle forced a smile getting up from the couch,she was pleased she was seeing Ronnie again but the panic inside Danielle was eating her up,the last thing she needed was Ronnie fussing over her. She needed to play it cool,forget about Archie,he was no longer wanted around Walford so showing his face again was probably the last thing he would do.

The club was already packed with people,the laughs,the loud music,the clinking of beer bottles and glasses. Stacey threw her coat at Dawn grabbing Danielle's arm leading her towards the bar. Danielle allowed herself to be dragged along although disappointment set in when Ronnie wasn't behind the bar.

"Two G&T's please" Stacey shouted at the barman over the loud music.

Danielle continued to scan the club,surely Ronnie wouldn't have made her come out tonight if she wasn't going to be there.

"Oi,where's Ronnie because we have to pay for these drinks!" Stacey moaned paying the handsome barman. "Worked here long?" Stacey winked grabbing his hand as he handed her change.

Danielle caught a fright when a pair of cold hands laid firmly on her shoulders,she turned around fear in her eyes expecting Archie.

"Hey,im glad you came" Ronnie smiled.

Danielle nodded,"R..Ronnie,it's you" she whimpered in a sigh of relief.

"Of course it's me" Ronnie laughed wrapping her arms around Danielle from behind.

Danielle instantly felt safe and protected,"Stacey's already got her claws into the barman" Danielle smiled watching Stacey's attempt her best chat up lines.

Ronnie kissed Danielle's hair and walked towards the bar,"I've gotta help out abit tonight but I promise we'll get some time to talk" Ronnie leaned over running a hand over Danielle's cheek.

"Ronnie any chance of some free drinks,Danielle said you would" Stacey laughed nudging Danielle.

Danielle shook her head,mouth slightly open,"No I didn't,anyways looks like you don't need me to get your drinks tonight,he likes you!" Danielle sat on the barstall watching the barman eye Stacey up.

"I'll just be here babe" Ronnie pointed to the customers waiting to be served.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

An hour and a half had past and Danielle's mood had quickly deteriorated,Ronnie was busy behind the bar although made time for Danielle whenever it quietened down. Stacey and Danielle were sat in the VIP area,the party was In full swing and more and more champagne was thrown down their necks. Stacey sat on some guys lap,she was drunk and had been trying it on with him for several minutes. Danielle sat with his other friends,not wanting to make much conversation.

"You look happy" a friendly voice said,he sat down placing his beer bottle on the table.

Danielle smiled,"Not in much of a party mood tonight" she admitted.

The young boy smiled,he adjusted the collar of his shirt taking a swig of his drink. "Is that your mate?" he asked pointing to Stacey practically eating some guys face.

Danielle turned around,"Yeah,that's my mate Stacey" she watched slightly embarrassed of her friends behavior. As Danielle's attention moved to Stacey, the boy poured a sachet of powdery substance into her drink.

"Here's to us,the only sober people!" he joked raising his glass as Danielle turned around. She smiled and picked her drink up,she brought the glass to her lips downing it in one.

**Uh-Oh! Whats to happen now?**

**Updated twice today,might update again tomorrow if I have the time!**

**Review if you can :) x **


	15. Unwanted Hero

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 15**

_When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares. _

Stacey managed to pull herself away the group of boys that she'd been chatting up,and made her way over to Danielle.

"Alright Dan,having fun!?" Stacey shouted wrapping an arm around Danielle's neck.

Danielle turned around her vision doubled as she swayed to the left slightly. She strained her eyes to get a clearer look of Stacey,the music echoing twice as loud in her head.

"Dan what's wrong?" Stacey asked watching her best friend stumble.

Stacey kept a hold of Danielle,worry and concern kicked in realizing this isn't how Danielle normally acts when she's had one two many drinks. Stacey looked around the club,whilst Danielle layed into her shoulder.

"Dan what happened,where's that bloke you were talking to?" Stacey asked pulling Danielle's head up to make eyecontact.

Stacey sat Danielle down,"Right,please stay here I'm gonna get Ronnie alright" Stacey slowly backed away towards the door watching as Danielle sat happily looking around the club like she'd never set eyes on it before.

The boy had watched and waited until Stacey was out of site,he grabbed a glass of champagne from the food table and made his way back over to Danielle.

"Alright babe,here I got this for you" he smiled as Danielle took the glass from him.

Danielle sipped the drink,she placed a hand on his shoulder,"What's your name?" she slurred.

"Chris,my name's Chris babe" he knelt down beside the girl,as she happily slouched into the chair. He grabbed her hand,"How about we get some fresh air?" he asked holding his hand out.

Danielle nodded holding Chris's hand,they walked out of the fire exit and down a small alley way at the back of RnR.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

"Look Stacey I don't know where Ronnie is alright,she was here a minute ago" Dawn whined pulling a pint,more and more people approached the bar and Ronnie was no where in sight.

Stacey sighed walking around the bar,either Ronnie was in the office with Jack or she had popped home to get something. Either way she had to be around,she wouldn't have just left Danielle in the club she thought.

"Ronnie,Ronnie are you in there!" Stacey shouted banging on the office door,she turned the handle pushing against it,"Great,locked!" she sighed running a hand through her hair.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

Chris had Danielle pressed up against a brickwall,half his body weight layed against her. Danielle knew this wasn't right,and she knew better than walking off with a complete stranger,but the drugs he had given her made her tired,feeling no control over herself.

"So I'd like to see you again" he whispered moving his lips to her ear.

Danielle moved her head out of reach,he grabbed her wrists pushing her harder against the wall. He grabbed her handbag whilst holding his elbow against her throat,she struggled against him but he only pushed harder as she tried to fight him off. He threw the empty handbag to the ground,helping himself to her purse and phone.

"Get off me,get off me!" Danielle moaned trying her best to fight him off.

A shadow darkened the alley way,a tall male figure stood just metres away from the pair. "Leave her alone" the voice bellowed,the man moving closer towards them.

Danielle felt the tears roll down her cheeks,the boy loosened his touch on Danielle, his eyes widening at the possibilities that this man could hurt him. He bolted down the alley running as fast as he could out of sight.

The man walked towards the vulnerable girl wrapping an arm around her,"It's alright your safe now,granddad's here" he soothed as Danielle sobbed against his chest. Archie took his hand from his pocket,carefully taking out a small clear bag of cocaine that the boy had dropped earlier, he slipped it into Danielle's coat pocket.

Danielle pulled away from Archie,the memories of the other night flooding her mind."Leave me alone,I wanna go home!" Danielle picked up her empty handbag,sobbing as she walked the opposite way to where Chris ran to.

"I'm always here sweetheart,you get home,your mother will be worried" he called,smiling as he watched Danielle stagger off towards Ronnie's flat.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

"This button,this one turns the sat nav on" Jack smiled pressing the button. Ronnie smiled sitting in Jack's new car,he had gotten a discount at a knockoff price.

"So is this how you romance a girl then eh?" Ronnie giggled as Jack proudly showed off in front of her.

He shook his head,"Nah,I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve yet" he grinned turning around to face Ronnie.

"Oh yeah,like what?" she asked running her fingertips along the leather seat.

Jack moved his head in slowly,feeling Ronnie's breath against his lips. "Well this for starters" he whispered kissing her. Ronnie kissed him back getting caught up in the moment,being romanced was something she wasn't used to.

"Ronnie!" Stacey banged on Jack's window,immediately separating the pair. Ronnie laughed, sighing she wiped the smudged lipstick from her lip.

Jack pulled the window down,"Watch it will you,this is a brand new car!" he complained checking for any cracks.

"Its Danielle,she don't look to good" Stacey stuttered trying to get her words out.

Ronnie instantly got out of the car,"Where is she?" she shrieked walking back towards the club.

"She's in the VIP Room,I told her I was coming to get you" Stacey explained hoping that Ronnie wasn't going to blame her for this.

The two of them rushed into the club,pushing past the drunken teenagers and security guards. The VIP room was packed full of people,the music blaring from the speakers.

"Where is she!?" Ronnie shouted turning to a worried looking Stacey.

Stacey turned on her heels,"I don't know,she was here I left her here!" Stacey sighed raising a hand to her head,"Oh god" Stacey uttered.

"What,tell me what!" Ronnie snapped shaking Stacey, fearing something awful had happened to her daughter.

"She was with some bloke,I reckon she might of gone home with him" Stacey looked at Ronnie,tears filling her eyes as she watched the ice queen panic.

Stacey pulled away from Ronnie running over to the table,her hands shaking as she rummaged through her bag in search of her phone.

Ronnie was by the door informing the bouncer of Danielle's absence,and if he had seen her.

Stacey held the phone tightly against her ear hoping for an answer,"It goes straight to voicemail!" Stacey shouted across the room to Ronnie.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Roxy happily made herself at home in Ronnie's flat,Amy had gone to sleep in the spare room whilst Roxy curled up on the sofa flicking through tv channels.

"Why when I wanna watch tv there's nothing decent on!" Roxy moaned to herself.

Danielle stumbled up the small steps that led to the front door,her arms and legs aching from the drugs. With all her efforts Danielle knocked on the front door hoping that someone was in.

Roxy sighed getting up from the couch,tip-toeing to the front door. Waking Amy wasn't an option,this had been the first night she had gone to sleep without a tantrum. Roxy opened the door staring at the state her niece had gotten herself in.

"Danielle..?" Roxy spoke softly as Danielle fell into the door way.

Roxy panicked,she had no idea what to do,she needed Ronnie,Ronnie was her mum! What could Roxy possibly do with Danielle in this state. Roxy shut the front door,she knelt down beside Danielle.

Danielle let out a sob covering her face,"Don't tell Ronnie,please,she will hate me" Danielle wailed as Roxy helped her to her feet.

"Danielle have you taken something?" Roxy asked hating herself for asking such a horrible question.

Danielle shook her head,the crying and sobbing blocking her throat,"No,it's all gone!" Danielle cried clearly distressed.

Roxy frowned,"What,what's all gone?" she asked leading Danielle into Ronnie's bedroom,dealing with her niece was one thing,but she had to tell Ronnie that Danielle was here.

"All my money,my phone he, he took it!" Danielle sobbed into Roxy's shoulder,clinging onto her.

Roxy shook a little with fear,she had never seen Danielle like this before,"Danielle,listen to me, just breathe ok" she ordered holding her niece's head between her hands.

Danielle nodded trying her best to catch her breath,not able to keep her body up right she fell into Roxy once again.

"Alright,I'm gonna let Ronnie know your here with me" Roxy said softly holding Danielle close to her. She pulled her phone from her pocket dialling her sister's number.

Danielle shut her eyes,feeling herself fall into a deep sleep against her aunt. Whilst she waited for Ronnie to answer,Roxy laid her niece down on Ronnie's bed.

Roxy paced up and down the room,"Ronnie! Come home yeah Danielle is here,I think so just come home!" Roxy begged, listening to a worried Ronnie make her way to the flat.

**Managed to type this up today,at home ill :( so had the time to do so lol**

**Hope your still enjoying it? Because this is just the beginning really,there's so much more to come! **

**Review if you can :) x**


	16. When It All Falls Apart

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 16**

_The trouble with so many of us is that we underestimate the power of simplicity. We have a tendency it seems to over complicate our lives and forget what's important and what's not. We tend to mistake movement for achievement. We tend to focus on activities instead of results. And as the pace of life continues to race along in the outside world, we forget that we have the power to control our lives regardless of what's going on outside. __If you're not willing to risk it all, then you don't want it bad enough._

Ronnie ran out of the club,wrapping her coat around herself as she weaved in and out of drunken crowds. The heals on her shoes banging against the ground,the flat seemed so far away and out of reach. Finally climbing up the small steps Ronnie let herself in,Roxy had left the door on the latch.

Roxy ran to the door,"Ronnie,don't panic alright she's in there sleeping" Roxy spoke quietly not wanting to wake either of the girls.

Ronnie panted out of breath,"I wanna see her!" she commanded pushing past her sister.

Roxy had shut the bedroom door,Danielle lay still on Ronnie's bed fully clothed and completely out of it.

"Ronnie really you should leave her" Roxy insisted as her big sister carefully pushed the door open.

Ronnie slowly walked over to her sleeping daughter,her face still damp from crying. Ronnie sat on the edge of the bed staring down at Danielle,listening to her breathe.

"She's been crying" Ronnie observed looking over at Roxy standing near the door nervously.

Roxy sighed stepping into the bedroom shutting the door behind her,"Yeah she came home in a right state,someone must of upset her" Roxy explained not wanting to tell Ronnie that Danielle looked as high as a kite.

"Will you help me?" Ronnie asked stroking Danielle's face.

Roxy frowned,"Help you with what?" Roxy answered rubbing her tired eyes.

"Well we can't just leave her like this Rox,help me get her changed" Ronnie sighed walking around to the end of the bed,carefully sliding Danielle's shoes off as she slept.

"Look I ain't being funny Ronnie but this is a little bit weird and uncomfortable,what is Danielle gonna say when she wakes up?" Roxy questioned watching Ronnie fuss.

Ronnie snapped her head at her little sister,"Roxy look at her! She is out of it,I don't think she is even going to realise do you!?" Ronnie scowled,now removing Danielle's coat slowly.

"Ron,when she came in she said someone had nicked her money and phone" Roxy walked to the side of the bed helping Ronnie with Danielle.

Ronnie pulled Danielle's arm free from the sleeve,it was almost like Danielle was unconscious. She picked her daughter's handbag from the floor,looking inside realizing nothing was left apart from a lipgloss.

"She was mugged.." Ronnie spoke sadly staring at her helpless daughter lay in Roxy's arms.

Roxy said nothing,she looked down watching Danielle sleep peacefully,"Maybe she didn't,check her pockets Ron" Roxy suggested knowing Danielle was to drunk to even remember.

Ronnie stuck her hand in Danielle's coat pocket,nothing was found in the right pocket. "Nothing" Ronnie informed,reaching into the left. Something caught Ronnie's hand,she frowned curiously pulling the bag out. Ronnie let out a small gasp,not believing her eyes,surely this was some kind of joke.

"Rox.." Ronnie whispered holding up the clear bag.

Roxy's eyes widened, her mouth opening with shock."That can't be Danielle's,she ain't a druggy Ron!" Roxy glanced at Danielle then back to her sister.

Ronnie said nothing she stared at the plastic bag,shock,horror and disbelieve filled her worried mind. Surely Danielle couldn't have been stupid enough to get herself involved with this stuff,surely Danielle would have said no. Ronnie didn't know,she didn't know what Danielle thought,she didn't know her at all.

"Go to bed eh Rox,I'll stay with her" Ronnie sighed sweeping her fringe to the side.

Roxy carefully laid Danielle's head on the mattress and stood up. Roxy could see the hurt,the anger,the disappointment in Ronnie's face,she brushed her hand over Ronnie's arm as she passed her,carefully shutting the bedroom door behind them both.

Ronnie placed the sachet on the bedside table,she walked back over to the bed grabbing a pillow. Carefully holding Danielle's head up as she slid the pillow under her,Danielle stirred slightly moving her head to the side. Ronnie watched,tears burning her eyes she held the locket hanging around her neck.

Ronnie took her coat off and laid herself by her daughter's side,"Whatever is going on,I'll sort it,I'm never leaving you baby" Ronnie spoke softly into Danielle's neck.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The sun shone through the clouds,beating down on the square. The sunlight pouring through the window,Ronnie woke up stretching her arms. The events of last night suddenly rushing back as she looked over at Danielle,still fast asleep.

Roxy was up sitting in front of the TV with Amy,she heard the bedroom door shut quietly. Ronnie stepped out,bloodshot eyes,hair all over the place,tired and worn out.

"How is she?" Roxy asked turning around.

Amy giggled at the TV,Roxy propped her up on the cushions and made her way over to her sister.

"I don't know,she's still sleeping it off" Ronnie shrugged her shoulders,taking the kettle off the stand she filled it up with water.

"Look Ron,when she does wake up yeah don't shout at her" Roxy advised knowing what Ronnie is like when something has annoyed her.

Ronnie filled 3 mugs with coffee,"When I want parenting advice from you Roxy,I'll ask" she snapped leaning against the kitchen unit.

Danielle began to wake slowly,her body felt heavy and her head felt as if she had been in a fight. She rubbed her eyes,realizing that she wasn't at the Slater's. Panic set in as Danielle for the life of her couldn't remember anything from last night,and here she was laying on Ronnie's bed all alone. Danielle sleepily got up from the bed,she ran a hand through her hair and made her way towards the door. She could hear Roxy chatting loudly whilst the TV blared out with C-beebies.

Ronnie and Roxy heard movement,the door handle turning,both looking at eachother waiting for Danielle to enter the kitchen. Danielle breathed in the smell of fresh coffee,she was dreading facing her mum especially as she couldn't remember anything.

"Mornin' trouble" Roxy grinned picking up the mug of coffee.

Danielle laughed nervously avoiding eyecontact with Ronnie,"That for me?" Danielle asked pointing to the spare mug sitting on the table.

"Yeah,surprised you even got up. You were out cold" Ronnie reminded Danielle bringing the mug to her lips.

Danielle smiled nervously,"Yeah,must have had way to much to drink".

Ronnie placed her mug on the unit,crossing her arms,a blank expression plastered on her face. "Drunk? .. Danielle if me and you are gonna build on a proper mother daughter relationship you have to be honest with me" Ronnie spoke,being as careful with her words.

Roxy said nothing,glancing backwards and forwards to Amy back to Ronnie and Danielle.

"I don't know what your talking about" Danielle frowned rubbing her forehead,she felt uncomfortable in Ronnie's presence,almost intimated and vulnerable.

Ronnie felt herself already loosing all patience,"Oh come on Danielle don't give me that,I found it" she snapped.

Danielle was shocked how quickly Ronnie's personality changed,from motherly and kind to cold and hard-faced. Danielle shook her head unable to answer the questions being thrown at her.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Danielle snapped back wanting to show Ronnie that she too could change quickly.

Ronnie sighed with frustration,"The drugs,I found them,we found them in your coat pocket" Ronnie revealed,turning to Roxy.

"Wh..,what?" Danielle stuttered whilst her brain took in all the information,trying to remember anything from last night to explain herself.

Ronnie briskly walked past Danielle heading towards the bedroom. She walked to the bedside table grabbing the small clear bag she had left last night. Roxy stared at Danielle,reassuring her with a small smile. Ronnie walked back through throwing the bag down in front of Danielle's face.

Danielle frowned,her eyes widening,"That isn't mine!" Danielle protested wanting nothing more than to be believed.

"Well who's is it then eh? Why was it in your pocket!" Ronnie continued to push Danielle into telling the truth,although in her mind she had doubts.

Danielle got up from the seat staring at the plastic bag,she slowly looked up at Ronnie,"Someone must have put it there!" Danielle sobbed.

Roxy felt the tears forming in her eyes as she watched Danielle sob,she turned to look at her sister, "Ron,I don't think its Danielle's" she spoke softly wanting to calm her niece down.

Ronnie sighed she walked towards Danielle her arms extended slightly,"Danielle listen to me .." Ronnie soothed wanting to make the crying stop.

Danielle took a step back shaking her head,she ran back towards the bedroom door quickly locking herself in. Danielle sat on the bed,her head resting against her hands as she sobbed.

Roxy shook her head placing the mug down,"Nice one Ron!" Roxy mumbled walking off to see to Amy.

**I have the next chapter all written up so I shall be updating soon**

**R&D chapter coming up!**

**Please Review if you can :) x**


	17. Closure

**Ronnie & Danielle**

**Chapter 17**

_A hug can break down barriers that sometimes words cannot do. At times, it can speak more than any words can say. We bond with a hug. We find comfort with a hug. We greet and separate from each other with a hug. We establish human contact and interaction with a hug. The beauty of a hug is in its simplicity. The gesture towards another human being, known or unknown, is easy. It costs nothing but a simple act of caring and kindness._

Roxy picked Amy from the couch switching the TV off as she walked past. Amy began to bawl and struggle to escape from Roxy's arms. Ronnie watched feeling guilty for blaming Danielle and not hearing her side of things,this wasn't how thing's were suppose to happen.

"I'll be in the bedroom Ron" Roxy smiled shutting the door behind her.

Ronnie stood still leaning against the kitchen unit,her mind thinking the worst of the whole situation. It was Danielle's first night at Ronnie's flat and they had already had an argument. Ronnie knew Danielle was a smart kid,all the times they spoke and spent time together without Ronnie knowing the truth. She knew Danielle would never get herself mixed up in something so horrible. The doubts filled Ronnie's mind,Ronnie had said some horrible things to Danielle,maybe she wanted an escape,an escape from everyone including Ronnie. After all Ronnie knew she wasn't the easiest person to speak to,but with Danielle she felt different,she almost felt willing to let her in,let her into her dark mysterious mind.

Ronnie ran her hands across her face,thinking about her next move. Her daughter was sitting sobbing in the bedroom,she had to do something.

"Danielle.." Ronnie spoke softly knocking lightly on the wooden door.

Danielle sat on the floor against the door,her legs crossed and her head in her hands. The sobs escaping freely and the tears flooding her face. Danielle felt she had let Ronnie down,even though she knew the drugs didn't belong to her,she couldn't help but feel like a failure.

"Danielle im sorry sweetie,just,let me in we can talk" Ronnie begged pressing her ear against the door trying to work out if Danielle was ok.

Danielle listened, she wanted Ronnie to hold her,tell her that from now on everything was going to be ok,and that nothing could harm her. "Just leave me alone Ronnie" Danielle sobbed wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Ronnie sighed knowing it was going to take more than a few words to make this right. "I was just .. so worried. The thought of loosing you all over again it .. well it would just break me" Ronnie confessed,she sat down against the door.

"I've wanted this for so long,my whole life I've been without you and now .. now I've found you....You were such a beautiful baby,you looked just like me,i never wanted to give you up" Ronnie looked down at her locket gently brushing the cold metal with her thumb.

Danielle continued to listen,the sobs subsiding,she felt calmer wanting her mum to carry on with her comforting words.

"When my dad took you from me,i felt like I couldn't carry on. I grew up without my baby,my baby that should have been with me. Everyday I would sit and wonder,if you were happy,if you ever even thought about me" Ronnie paused for a few moments trying her best to hold herself together for Danielle. The painful memories,the nights of agonizing pain suddenly stabbing her in the heart reminding her of what her father did.

"I used to have this dream,that one day I would find you,and our eyes would meet and you would know who I am. You would run into my arms and hold onto me so tight,but it never lasted long enough" Ronnie laughed a little.

"Your adoptive parents did a good job with you,they brought you up with the best" Ronnie sniffed holding back the tears. She placed her hand on the door,wanting to feel Danielle near her.

Danielle let her head rest against the door,"Yeah,yeah they did" she whispered.

"We've missed out on so much Danielle,and all I want to do is make you happy,its all I've ever wanted for you!" Ronnie pleaded,her voice cracking with emotion.

"I've lost everything,i don't know what happened last night" Danielle admitted not realizing she had changed the subject. "I've got no money,no phone,how am I gonna pay Charlie for the rent!" Danielle cried.

Ronnie didn't want to miss any opportunity with Danielle,grabbing it with both hands she had to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Even though Danielle was 19,she hadn't grown up yet,Danielle was still very childlike and innocent to the world. "Move in here,i mean if you want to" Ronnie asked hesitantly.

Danielle felt her heart skip a beat,this was everything Danielle had dreamed out. Living with Ronnie,being a proper family. "What..what about Roxy?" Danielle asked remembering Roxy had moved in.

"It's not gonna be forever,once Peggy has sorted herself out,Roxy will move back to the Vic" Ronnie replied,glancing over at the spare bedroom.

Danielle slowly stood up and unlocked the door,pushing her hair from her face she opened the door. Ronnie immediately stood up,fearing the reaction of her daughter.

Danielle looked at her mother,still full of emotion. Still getting her head around the fact Ronnie finally knew,it was just to much at once. Danielle wasn't sure whether to runaway from Ronnie or jump into her arms,the fear of rejection and being loved by Ronnie frightened Danielle.

Ronnie stared at Danielle,thinking back 19 years ago when she held her in her arms. Her tiny fist wrapping around her little finger,the way her nose scrunched up when yawned,the sweet smell when she kissed her head. "Baby.." Ronnie whispered,her eyes full of love for her little girl.

Danielle felt her inside's bubble with emotion,the woman she had craved and wanted for so long was here,standing in front of her,her mother. Danielle walked towards Ronnie,her nervous heart pounding with the desperate need to be loved by her,she slowly wrapped her arms around Ronnie's waist.

Ronnie felt relieved,Danielle didn't have to say anything,no words could be spoken between them but the powerful emotion of an unconditional love. Ronnie tightly held Danielle,resting her chin against the top of her head,the tears falling from her face,the icy barrier melting.

"So you'll come and stay here?" Ronnie asked pressing her lips against Danielle's soft blond hair.

Danielle looked up at Ronnie,her arms still tightly clamped around her waist,"Yeah,if it's no bother?" Danielle questioned almost feeling pleased with herself that she had broken down the cold,hard untouchable guard that Ronnie hides behind.

"No,i want you to. I want to look after you baby" Ronnie smiled cupping Danielle's cheeks. The two smiled and once again held eachother,like nothing else mattered.

"Is it safe to come out yet?!" Roxy moaned shouting from the bedroom.

Danielle giggled slowly peeling herself away from Ronnie,"Yeah,you can come out now Rox" Ronnie called slipping her hand into Danielle's.

Roxy opened the door,baby sick dripping down her shoulder,"Look! She threw up all over me!" Roxy pointed carefully moving her hair,"It stinks aswell!" she grunted shutting the door leaving Amy to sleep.

Danielle and Ronnie couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter,although Danielle wanted to spend quality time with Ronnie,she couldn't help but think about how much fun they could have with Roxy around.

**Will Danielle tell Ronnie about Archie?**

**Will Peggy be able to keep the family together?**

**Loads more coming :) x**


End file.
